


Live Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Drunk Sex, Facial Shaving, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Major Illness, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm, Prostate Milking, Public Blow Jobs, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liam has been looking and feeling poorly lately, but no one has wanted to confront him about it, not even Noel. At the venue Liam gets violently sick to his stomach, and eventually collapses on stage. An ambulance is called, and Noel decides reluctantly, to finish the show with no encores.  After the show, Bonehead takes Noel to see Liam who is laying in a hospital bed, hooked up to all sorts of machines. When the doctor arrives, he asks Noel to step out in the hall. He informs him that Liam is dying, and Noel can feel his heart breaking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make this multi chapter, some chapters sexual, some dramatic...just be aware that the listings will be changed at the beginning eventually. Everything of course, is AU.

Oasis were at the venue that they would be performing at that night, Liam sitting quietly and drinking water slowly, instead of beer. He'd not been feeling well for awhile, but Noel knew that if he asked, Liam would tell him not to worry. 

Holding his stomach, Liam ran to the toilets and vomited the small amount of water he'd imbibed. The sound of him retching, sending a cold shiver down everyone's spines. When he came out, he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, and sat down again.

"Liam, you gonna be able to go on tonight?" Noel leaned over and asked, he didn't want the others to hear him speak, but Noel didn't think Liam could perform.

"Course, have to, then I'm going home to bed, I'm already exhausted." That did not sound like his brother, who was normally full of life as well as mischief. "Liam, you haven't looked okay since I dunno when, are you really okay?" Noel asked.

"I'm fine, stop askin now!" Liam snapped, so Noel got up and got ready, and let Liam do the same.

Just as the show was about to go on, the band went out, to thousands of fans screaming for them, it was the best feeling in the whole world. Taking their spots, they started with the first song on the set list, and Liam just stood there and sang, with no motion. He didn't seem to be much into it at all, but at least his voice was clear. 

They continued to play, until midsong, Liam collapsed on the stage. Noel put his guitar down and went over to him, and slapped his face as he moved it from side to side. Bonehead came over and Noel shouted for him to call an ambulance. Liam was tuned out to the world, as he was put on a stretcher and taken to the hospital. 

The rest of the band had to decide if they were going to continue, Noel singing and playing guitar. "I don't want to, but I also don't want to let our fans down. I'll do it if one of yous promises to take me to the hospital later. " It was agreed, and as Noel shouted to the crowd, his heart sinking, as he began to play.

The audience could see how shook up Noel was, but were equally happy that the show wasn't cancelled. Once it was over, Noel gave no encores, and had Bonehead rush him to the hospital.

"I'm staying with you, while we wait and find out what's wrong with Liam, like it or not." Noel just nodded as they walked up to the nurses station.

"My brother William Gallagher was brought here about an hour ago and I need to see him. This is a friend and band mate." Noel informed a nurse. 

"He's having tests run on him, but you can go back and wait, if you are quiet and don't get in anyone's way." It was more than both had hoped for and after learning Liam was in the ICU in room 506, they got on the lift to be taken there. 

Once there, they found Liam's room and went in quietly. Each sat down as Liam appeared to be sleeping. He had an IV, oxygen, and machines doing god only knows. Opening his eyes slowly, Liam made eye contact with each.

"You finish the concert?" Liam asked. 

"Reluctantly, I though of you and what could be wrong the whole time. Couldn't do an encore." Noel explained.

"Proper good that you finished, they have just been running tests on me. Haven't heard a thing, and with nothing to do, just been resting me eyes. Glad yous both are here."

Liam had a frightened look in his eyes, one that Noel hadn't seen since they were kids. Usually when their father had his belt out. It seemed so strange to see this same look appear so many years later. It struck him at his core.

Soon enough, the doctor came in with a small laptop. He asked which man was Noel, and he stood up. "You and I need to have a conversation out in the hall, Mr. Gallagher." Noel slowly nodded, wondering if this was standard procedure. 

The doctor went out the door, and Noel followed. Stopping, they faced each other.

"Your brother has kidney disease, Mr. Gallagher, which is quite serious and generally ends in death of the patient." The doctor hadn't held anything back, his brother lay dying in that hospital bed back there.

"Does Liam know?" Noel asked. 

"I'm going to tell him after our conversation, I thought you should know first." The doctor stated.

"Surely there is medicine, something, to help Liam?" Ideas were rushing in about what could be done, Liam was so young, this was truly unfair."

"Dialysis, water pills, oh and if he could get a transplant that would really help." The doctor's eyes lit up as he remembered.

"Transplant! How do I know if I am eligible, I'd gladly give a kidney to my dying brother." Noel hoped he was and it wouldn't take long to find out. 

"I can send someone to speak with you about it, and then they can test you to see if you are a candidate." Noel nodded as they walked back into the room, Noel not making eye contact.

"Mr. Gallagher, our tests show that you have late stage kidney disease. This can be fatal, and we are going to do everything we can to try to work with you to keep you alive." Liam's jaw dropped, and he just stared. He'd never thought about his own mortality before, being so young.

"You and the nurses can fix it though, right doc?" Liam asked. Noel shook his head and sobbed quietly. Not a good sign. 

"There are a few things we can do, but, ultimately, if you don't get a kidney, you will die." Liam buried his face in his hands, until the doctor told Liam, "Your brother has decided to see if he is a match, most likely he would be." He nodded, before leaving. 

Noel then got up and hugged his brother, kissing him on the cheek. "My kidney will match, it has to." Noel cried. Bonehead was sitting where he was in a state of disbelief wishing this was just a bad dream. 

"Noel, fuck's sake, I ain't dyin, I'm gonna get fixed up and go right back to singing in the band." Liam sounded positive and Noel didn't know if it was because he needed to believe that, or if he was just reassuring his brother, but it did feel good to hear. Bonehead came up and grabbed Liam's hand before a nurse told them visiting hours were over.

Liam would be here, and Noel back in their bed alone, worrying. It was an awful idea, but a reality. Noel kissed Liam's forehead, wanting to give him more affection, but knowing he would be unable, to.

Shoulder's slumped, he knew he would have to tell the rest of the band, but not tonight.

"Want I could tell the band about Liam?" Bonehead offered, as if reading Noel's thoughts.

"It would help me tremendously, I've got to find out how to be an organ donor to see if I am compatible with Liam." Liam's life and Noel's sanity depended upon it. 

Bonehead dropped off Noel at he and his brother's shared flat and left. Noel tried to fit the key in and after a time made it in. Everything was dark and still, and with the lights on, still eerie. Noel went upstairs, got ready for bed, and hugged Liam's pillow as he lay in the dark. The love of his life, his brother, was dying, and no one had even known when it had started. Everything was a shambles, and all Noel could do was sob until he fell asleep from exhaustion.


	2. Some Might Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel spends the night tossing and turning worried about his brother, and alone in his bed. When he wakes up, he gives himself a good wank to help deal with his anxiety. He has his tea, but can't manage his toast. Noel goes to tell his Mum the bad news, and then they both visit Liam in the hospital. Noel finds out he needs to have a blood draw to find out if he is compatible with Liam, and gives him a desperate lover's kiss as they hold hands. Liam then falls asleep, exhausted, while Noel watches.

Noel tossed and turned all night long, the sheets twisted around his sweat laden body. Eventually, Noel woke up, his head and heart aching. He stared up at the ceiling, and realized he would have to inform their mum. That would be one of the hardest things of all. He hoped he could ease her mind with the idea that he would see if he could give a kidney to Liam. His mother would then turn to her worn rosary.

Noel sometimes wished he could believe as she did, but there was nothing in the universe that he had seen that could allow him him to believe in anything supernatural. None of it made any sense, and he made sure to keep his mouth shut around his mum, but then, she'd never asked.

Getting up, Noel looked at his phone. It was a bit past 5am and he knew he'd never get back to bed. Instead, he took a piss and got a drink of water. Such simple acts reminded him of Liam, and he hoped that at least he wasn't suffering, then reminded that he was in the hospital, and they would give him everything he needed, except Noel's touch...

Sitting back on the bed, anxiety gripped him. Besides drugs, which he was out of, since Liam was the one that always scored, having a good wank was the best way to put that feeling to rest.

Laying back, Noel slid his pajama bottoms down, and with a tight grip, made himself hard, until his arousal demanded him to finish what he'd started. Breathing deeply, he grasped himself hard, occasionally letting his hand slip in his grip, causing him to gasp. As he did this no painful thoughts entered his mind, it was just him and the pleasure he was giving himself. 

Spreading his legs, Noel could feel one kind of tension leave, and being wound up, another take it's place. Breathing heavier, Noel came hard releasing all forms of tension along with his hot white spurts of come, that now covered his hand, and stained his pajama top.

Resting for a moment, he though out how the day would go, and got up to take a shower. He would then try to eat, "try" being the key word. If he could donate a kidney, He knew he had to be in good health, and that is what he told himself.

In the kitchen Noel did his best to hold back his tears, focusing on making his tea and toast, however, he normally made it for both he and Liam. Once they were done, he was able to drink his tea, but only nibble on his toast. Noel eventually gave up trying and thew his toast in the bin, and left his dishes in the sink. 

In the hallway, there was a mirror, and he stood before it. He knew his mum would know something was wrong before he even spoke, Mum's just knew. Noel would do his best not to fall apart, however.

On the tube, he tried to keep to himself, and he must have looked a right proper state of ferocity, as no one even tried to make eye contact with him. That was fine, not speaking would be the safest bet for him right now.

At his stop, he got off and walked to his mum's door. He clenched his fists and sniffed, then rang the bell. When she opened the door, she was surprised. 

"I'm always happy to see all my boys, but I thought you were working hard getting ready for a tour." She asked. "Where's Liam?" Was her second question. "Want I should make us tea?" Was her last.

"Noel, what's wrong? I can see it in your face, tell me." She asked, as they sat down. Peggy folded her hands in her lap, and waited to hear what Noel had to say.

"Mum, there's no tour, not now, not..." Noel rubbed his eyes. "Liam collapsed on stage last night and the doctors did some tests."

"What? What sort of tests, is our Liam going to be all right?" Peggy's hands shook as she spoke.

"Mum, he's got kidney disease, and if he don't get no kidney, he'll die." Noel put a hand over his mouth and closed his eyes, a muffled sob tried to escape his lips. His mother was in shock, completely forgetting about making tea.

"How long does he have?" Peggy asked, taking a wadded up tissue to her eyes and nose.

"Well, if I can donate a kidney. if it's a match, he can live. Until then, he has to have this dialysis and things to help his body. When I go to see Liam after here, I'm finding more about donating." Peggy just sat awestruck, starring off into space. Eventually she met Noel's eyes, and told him she was going with him. 

"I think Liam would like to see you, but I don't think he would like you babying him." Noel told her.

"What? Liam is the baby, and I don't baby him that much, but he's our kid and younger than all three of you boys." There was a hostility in her voice that was not there before, the sound of a mother being protective. After all she was the mother Gallagher. "Fine, all right. If you wanna go, get your things." Peggy got a coat and handbag and told Noel she was ready.

At the hospital, they took the lift and walked to Liam's room. Opening the door slowly, you could see he was watching telly, and smiling. Noel was grateful that Mum would see him like this and not suffering.

Once in, Noel told him that Mum insisted on seeing him. "Mum, please don't worry bout me, Noel can give me a kidney, an I'll be all right." Peggy, without a word, just went and kissed Liam on the cheeks. "I love you, and you'll fight this, cos you're a bleeding Gallagher!" Liam smiled and looked at her through his thick lashes. 

"Anymore news, Liam?" Noel asked. 

"Just more tests and them trying to feed me inedible food. Not even tea and toast, how does anyone live without a proper breakfast?" Liam sighed. 

"Gonna find out if I'm eligible to donate a kidney to you while I'm here and Bonehead said he was going to take care in telling the band. Bet they'll wanna see yous as well." Liam just nodded. Mum was silently praying, and Noel and Liam were anxious to be alone. 

"I'm not going to take up anymore of your time, but I will be visiting and of course always praying." She gave her boy a small kiss on the cheek, caressed his forehead and cheeks. "Don't be given them doctors a hard time, I love ya, and i'll see you soon."

Peggy showed herself out, and finally, Noel and Liam were alone. Pulling a chair up Noel sat as close as he could, and grabbed Liam's hands. "I miss yous so much last night, and I don't even care if yous tease me about it." He put his head in his hands, and mopped his eyes.

"Make fun, no, I missed you. All that machinery and having to lay alone on my back, I wanted to rip out those machines and go home, but, I also don't know if that would k-kill me. I don't understand how I could seem fine and now this. I just...." Noel interrupted Liam with a kiss that started sweet, and then got more deep and full of desire. Both men were so hungry for touch and each other's sex, but knew, even kisses like these had to be done carefully.

When Noel broke the kiss, both had watery eyes, but neither mentioned it. "I love you, Liam." Noel whispered, and he did with all of his heart and all of his kidneys.

Then, a nurse came in and did some readings on the machines attached to Liam. Noel asked her how he found out about seeing if he was eligible to give a kidney to his brother. She said she would go find the doctor and send him in.

Waiting patiently, holding but one of Liam's hands, the doctor came in and explained that there was another part of the hospital that would take his blood and with that, and the blood of Liam, they would find out more. "Do I need to do anything else? Cos I'll do it, I will do anything, doc." Noel's voice was filled with desperation and anxiety, as he looked up and met the doctor's eyes. 

"No, that's it. I can set it up for you to have the test done this afternoon, would that be all right?" The doctor asked. "Anytime, the sooner, the better." The doctor smiled. "Liam you are fortunate to have a brother as this."

"Yah, he's all right." Liam laughed weakly." The doctor went to go put in the order as Liam's eyes began to close. Noel just held his brother's hands and watched.


	3. Who Feels Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel finally gets his blood drawn to see if he is a match, then returns to Liam's bedside. He's served a meal, but declines, only wishing to consume the small ration of tea he is allowed. He is limited on fluid intake, only adding to his frustration. Noel notices scratch marks all over Liam, and confronts him about it. He tells him it's part of his illness, that he itches like mad at times. 
> 
> Liam mentions that he misses his brother's hands. Noel tells them he has them, and Liam brings them under the blanket, indicating where he wants his brother's hand. With no one around, Noel gives Liam a proper wank, making him feel better than he has in days.

After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor came back with the blood draw order and handed it to Noel. Noel nodded in appreciation, not wanting to wake up Liam as he was sure he needed the rest.

Looking at the paper in his hands, he saw the time and where he was to go. It was not long, so Noel left Liam, kissing his forehead, hoping for good luck and to give his brother pleasant dreams. He looked back, once before he left and then made his way to the lift. 

On the fourth floor Noel got off, went to check in, and sat down. When his name was called, he was taken back to a room where they checked the vein's in each arm, to see which was best. The phlebotomist chose the left and he was asked to make a fist as a tourniquet was made. Quite a few vials of blood were taken, but he'd give it all for his brother. When finished, he was bandaged and told that the doctor would tell him the results, as soon as he had them. Noel thanked her and left.

Noel went right back to his brother's side, hoping he would be awake. He just felt like he needed every moment of interaction possible. Noel wondered if Liam felt the same. Going into his room, he saw his eyes open, but that they had lost their sparkle. Noel sat by him again, and took his hands.

"Liam, yer all scratched up, why?" Noel asked.

"Doc says itching is part of this, and he is not kidding. I woke up feeling I needed to scratch me skin off." Liam answered.

A nurse arrived with Liam's lunch, but he waved it away. "I wouln't feed that to animals, disgusting, but, I would like the tea, if you could get it." Noel smiled and grabbed it, while Liam adjusted his bed. Handing over the tea, Liam drank it slowly the warm beverage soothing him.

"Did you have a good rest while I was I gone? I gave the blood I needed, and you didn't even move when I took me hand away." Noel asked softly, holding Liam's hands again. When he was done with the small amount of tea rationed him, he took the cup, and placed it on the tray.

"I miss yer hands, Noel." Liam whispered. These were men that often shouted at each other, but now, only found to be whispering. "You got em." Noel answered. 

"No, I mean your hands on my body." Liam then guided them under his blanket where he wanted them, and breathed deeply. "It won't hurt you if I touch you?" Noel asked hesitantly. 

"Touch me..." Noel couldn't resist and put his left hand under that hospital gown, between Liam's legs only to find him fully aroused. When Noel gripped him, Liam nodded and whispered a, "Yah.."

Noel desperately wanted to please his brother, but at the same time was worried about someone coming in. Without a second thought, he went with it, he knew how much wanking himself had helped. 

Liam's brother began stroking Liam's cock under his blanket, and Liam man little blissful sounds just like when they would fool around in lifts, the back of cars, and other semi-public areas. It was a first in the hospital, and both brothers hoped that neither would need to go back after all of this.

Noel slid his other hand under the blankets, and tugged Liam's bollocks gently, causing him to curse with pleasure under his breath. Noel was aroused knowing what his brother's cock looked like under the blankets and how much he'd love to suck it, and swallow his come. He knew when he got home, he would stroke himself raw.

As Liam's breath became ragged, and his eyes half lidded, he be began to thrust into Noels hand. He was so close, his body burning with desire.

"Come for me, Liam, empty yourself into the blankets!" Noel begged. With those words Liam did just that, his orgasm washing over his body as he soiled the blanket that covered him, without a care. 

"Oh god, I needed that, not having you round to be with is murder." Noel nodded. "It is, I know as well. My few dreams are of us, and when I wake up, I think everything is fine until I see I am alone in the bed." Both were quiet as a nurse came in to take Liam's tray away. When she left, they smirked and laughed at each other. 

Noel's phone rang, and it was Bonehead. He wanted to know how things were and if the guys could visit. He brought Bonehead up to speed, and then asked Liam if the guys from the band could see him. He nodded. "Yah, just eh, the room's not so big, so maybe a few at a time. I ain't leavin for nothin. Bonehead agreed, and said they would up shortly.

"Who knows maybe they got you flowers." Noel joked.

"Who knows may they fuckin did." Replied Liam, in a way that Noel did not expect. 

"Nothin wrong with flowers, especially since I dunno how long I'm gonna be here. The Beeb aint got nothin and I only have the music that's in me head. Spend most times sleeping when you ain't here." Liam sighed. "I wish visiting hours were longer, I wish I could just take you home, brother, fuckin hell." Noel was near tears and felt as if he might actually be facing depression except he never had before. He just knew he wasn't sad in the normal sense.  
He felt like he was being gutting and visiting Liam was all that mattered. He had to find out about that kidney!


	4. Go Let It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the Oasis band members come to visit Liam and change his mood for the better. No one mentions the tour or asks Liam how he is doing, except the, "Hope they are treating you well." Noel can tell his brother has grown exhausted, and when the rest of the band invite Noel out to the pub, Liam tells him to go. He decides to, and once there starts talking about Liam, until they tell him to relax and drink up. This he does, and eventually, a beautiful woman comes up, sits in Noel's lap, and wraps his arms around him. She whispers for him to take her home, and Noel, running on hormones, agrees. Back at the flat, Both Noel and Lyla have urgent sex all the rest of the night until they pass out....

When the other members of they band came up, they came in one at a time. None of them knew what to expect, but once Liam smiled, his smiles were returned. There were jokes and chatting, but no mention about the tour being postponed or even questions about Liam's health other than the, "So how they treatin' ya here?"

Liam felt so much less lonely with his mates there, and he hoped they would visit him often, as there wasn't going to be a tour, cos of him. In fact he cleared his throat and looked around the room at one point, and spoke."Hey, apologizing is not really...well...I just want to say I'm sorry we aren't touring, and I know it's cos of me. I had no idea." The room fell silent, until Noel put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Liam, no one knew, and if they did, no one is going to blame. This is your health, you'll get better, then we'll go, see."

Liam reached up and grabbed his brother's hand and squeezed it, not saying another word. Noel had learn to tell when his brother was exhausted, and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Hey Noel, you come down to the pub and relax for awhile, yah?" Noel was about to refuse, when Liam spoke up, eyes closed. "Go, I want ya to have a good time. Have a pint on me." Noel told Liam he would, and then told the rest of the band he would go with them. 

Down at the pub, Noel discussed donating a kidney and that he was just waiting for the news telling him whether or not he was compatible. "Look, relax, take your mind offa things, drink til you can't think, that's why we are here." Noel nodded and downed another pint, and then another. Soon, he was more like the old Noel and everyone was relieved. 

A woman whom had been checking Noel out all evening finally came over and sat in his lap, then wrapped her arms around his neck. She'd had quite a bit to drink, so both were laughing. He looked into her eyes, and they had that sparkle that Liam's had lost, and he kissed her cheek.

"Name's Lyla, and I've seen you here before, but with someone else, and not in a while." She stated. "That's me brother, and my name is Noel. He's in the hospital right now so me band mates are showing me a good time."

Lyla had on a short skirt, legs slightly apart, and Noel was trying so hard not to show how much he wanted her. She squirmed around a bit, almost as if she were trying to get him aroused, and eventually she succeeded. Looking into Noel's blue eyes, she cast a spell one him, and everyone else kept telling them to go back to Noel's place that getting laid was just what he needed. Obviously, they didn't and couldn't know the nature of he and Liam's relationship, only that Noel was 'single' and wanted by this bird.

"You wanna come home with me?" Noel slurred in her ear.

"So long as you fuck me until I can't stand." Lyla whispered.

"That is exactly what Noel wanted, and was glad she knew what she liked." Taking money out of his wallet he paid, and told the other boys that he was taking their advice. Smiling she got up, and then, Noel did. They got a taxi back to his flat, the whole time Lyla rubbing her hand over Noel's erection, he rolling his eyes back, his skin electric.

When they got in his flat, he pressed her gently up against the door and erection pressed up against her, began kissing her, head tilted, tongues intertwined. Both began breathing heavy, so before one of them fell down, Noel led them back to he and Liam's bed, and lay her down. Both began removing their clothes hastily, and when they were naked they were shaking with lust for one another.

Lyla lay back on the bed and Noel mounted her, grabbing her ripe apple like tits, and taking them into his mouth. She moaned as he suckled her nipples, his cock leaking. "Fuck me, Noel, I've wanted you since I seen ya, and my slit is dripping wet."

Noel stuck two fingers in her, and she was telling the truth. Positioning himself, he slid into her, her soft wet folds gripping Noel just right. Thrusting deeply, she clawed his back, and both cried out in pleasure. Her hot slick kept him going like a well oiled machine as he continued to grab her tits, as he fucked her. They did this three times, until she couldn't walk and had drained Noel of his come supply.

Exhausted, and still intoxicated, they fell asleep in each other's arms, until the light came streaming through the bedroom window. Noel was the first to open his eyes, cursing the light. this would most definitely be a sunglasses day for sure. Lyla woke up next, and looked at her watch. "Oh, shit, I'm late!" Panic filled her voice as she sat up. She looked over at Noel. "I'm late for work!" Lyla got up and started dressing. "What do you do?" Noel asked.

"I just started as a nurse at the hospital, wouldn't make me look good to be late!" She stated. Noel's eye's widened once he realized how awkward that might be. "I work in the children's cancer ward." She added. That was a relief, still what were the chances? "Well, uh, thanks for last night, I hadn't realized how badly I needed to be with someone and I don't just mean sexually." She nodded, and told him maybe she'd see him around, before leaving.

Noel mopped his face with his hands and thought about Liam. If he learned about fucking some bird in his bed while he lay in the hospital, he might never forgive him. As it was, he was feeling mighty guilty, but as last night felt so good, not nearly guilty enough. Getting up, Noel showered, dressed, and even had his tea and toast, he hoped Liam would eat today, too, or if there was something he could sneak in.

Leaving, he went to the tube to make his way over to see Liam and possibly sort out the kidney business.

Once there, Noel went straight to Liam's room where he could be heard fighting about what he would, wouldn't, and couldn't eat. Showing himself, Noel asked if he could help, and the dinner lady explained that Liam only wanted to eat foods he was not permitted to have, and drink more than he was allotted. Noel's eyes shifted over to Liam. 

"Liam, you gotta stay strong, if you don't, you'll only get worse. I know this is hospital food, and you can't eat some things, but you gotta try. Even I ate breakfast this morning, cos if I can give you me kidney, I got to be strong, too." Noel explained.

"I'll try it, but I want me Taytos. They say too much sodium or some such, all I know is they are good and I haven't had any in long time." Noel asked the dinner lady if there was a list of things he could have and things he couldn't. She nodded and said she could get it, then left.

"How as last night?" Liam asked, changing the subject. 

"It was alright, I drank enough to forget for a bit, but of course now it's one of those sun glasses days." Liam laughed, Noel wearing is sunnies was always a dead give away for a hangover with his brother. 

"Maybe we'll hear something today, and maybe with this list I can get ya something to eat that ain't hospital food, but that you can still eat." Noel sat down, and took his brother's hands. "Well, that would be a bloody miracle, wouldn't it?" Liam didn't believe it could happen, but right now was the time to believe in miracles if ever there was one.

The dinner lady brought Noel the list, and he handed it to Liam to look over. He made a face, and handed it back. "Looks like I don't believe in miracles, as if I ever did." Liam sounded bitter, and Noel didn't blame him. Neither knew how long Liam would be in this hospital, when they would know about his kidney, or really anything. If only the doctor would come in maybe they could get some answers. Noel would be there all day with Liam, maybe they could find out together.


	5. The Nature Of Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel makes the transaction to get some cannabis, but when he looks in, he realizes that it has always been Liam that has rolled their joints, and didn't even know if they had papers. After tearing the house apart, he finds some, and does his best to roll himself a joint. He then grabs his zippo, and sits on the sofa and lights up his joint. As he is smoking he realizes that the stuff he's got is much stronger than he is used to. He becomes nearly incapacitated, only able to put the rest of the joint in the ashtray. Sitting on the sofa, he sees things, and his emotions amplify. It's not like the happy times with Liam that get him aroused, at all! Noel manages to get to the bedroom, and lay flat on the bed. He falls asleep, and is visited by unsettling dreams. Noel only awakens when the phone in his jacket rings. Answering it, he realizes that it is the hospital telling him that he and his brother are a match!

When there was a knock at the door, Noel opened the door with the chain, just as he had seen Liam do so many times. He took the bag and gave more cash over than need be, to be in good favor, just in case he needed his services again. Each nodded, and Noel shut the door did the deadbolt. 

Going over to the counter, he looked at the cannabis he had and realized Liam had always rolled their joints, Noel didn't know if they even had rolling papers! Tearing the place apart, Noel eventually found what he was looking for, and then contemplated rolling a joint. 

Having watched Liam hundreds of times, he tried to do his best. What he had when he was finished would not win any beauty pageants, but if it got him high, that was all that mattered.

Grabbing his zippo, and the joint, he went and sat back on the sofa, and put it between his lips. Lighting it, he inhaled, and realized that this stuff seemed stronger than other weed he'd had. He hoped this meant he would get higher faster, and soon his mind was blown. Noel still had plenty left and he reached and put it in the ashtray, slow and deliberately. He then just lay back, and held on. 

As Noel did, his anxiety began to skyrocket, as he could not put aside his thoughts about what was happening with Liam, which he was hoping to temporarily put aside. On top of that, Liam's reaction to him cheating on him, had him grabbing at his face and sobbing into his hands as he rocked back and forth. He had never had this problem with cannabis before, but then he'd always been in a good mood. Noel had been at his worst, smoking only exacerbated his emotions. He was clueless as to what to do, except wait.

Eventually, darkness began to fall, the shadows long and creating menacing images. Noel felt paranoia kick in and then made his way back to the bedroom. Without even undressing he lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. No 'munchies' like usual, or the happiness and arousal a joint brought on. Whatever this stuff was, was not what he wanted. In his mind he realized he should have just gotten pissed.

Eventually, Noel managed to fall asleep, with strange nightmares. He woke to the phone ringing in his pocket. Opening his eyes he felt more clear headed, and reached to get his phone, answering it, he realized it was someone from the hospital.

"Yah, this is Mr. Noel Gallagher, what is it?" Noel answered. 

The person on the other end of the line told him that he was compatible to donate a kidney for his brother, to which Noel sat straight up, when he heard. He was told to come by where he'd had his blood drawn, and as soon as they hung up, Noel had a piss, and took off! This was the best news that he could hope for!

In the hospital, Noel went past Liam's room first, and stuck his head in. Liam gave an icy glare to Noel, indicating he was still cross. "Liam, have they told you, I can give you my kidney, we are a match. I can save your life!" 

"Yah, I heard, but who says I wan't yer ol kidney?" Liam grumbled.

"WHAT?" Noel practically shouted.

"You heard me. Yesterday, you broke me heart, so broken kidney's broken heart, a matching set. Now go, I can't look at ya." Noel's eyes went to the floor, and his heart felt heavy. He wondered if the doctors could make him take the kidney.

Walking down the hall, a moment that should have been a good one, was heart wrenching. He couldn't even say to other people why.

At the facility that handled organ transplants, Noel gave his name, and then told him his brother no longer wanted to have the kidney, but if they could still give it to him anyway.

"Oh, no, he has to be consenting, we can't just give him a transplant unwillingly, it's against ethics as well as as policy." The woman at the front desk informed him.

'My brother would rather die, cos I fucked up, what a stubborn bastard.' Noel thought. 

He turned back to his brother's room to tell him just what he thought, but he was gone. The nurse changing his sheets told him he was getting dialysis. Noel grit his teeth, and shouted, "Well, i hope he fuckin enjoys that." This startled the nurse, and made Noel feel foolish. Frustrated, he turned and left. He could only hope their mum could talk some sense into Liam, because obviously he couldn't despite taking the trouble to find out if they were compatible.

Noel walked home, not wanting to be around people. Occasionally, he wiped a stray tear but if anyone asked he would say he was not crying. He knew he would when he got home, however, he would cry an ocean where no one could see how pathetic he was.

Once Noel was at home, he cursed as he couldn't get the key in the lock. His vision was blurry from his tears. Eventually, though, he got it in. Realizing he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday, he went into the bedroom, stripped, and went to take a hot shower. As he rested his back against the tile, he closed his eyes and began to sob. At the same time stress and anxiety had made him erect. He grabbed his cock and began wanking while simultaneously sobbing. Noel had so many emotions running through him, he had to get them all out.

Thinking of Liam, he remembered the last time they were together before he got sick. It was a perfect night, both high together, making their orgasms intense after shifting and friction of their bodies. They then lay together and fell asleep. It had not been that long ago, and then Liam started getting tired...

Noel whispered his brother's name, his tears being washed away by the water from the shower, but the ache remaining. Gripping himself tighter, and then letting himself thrust into his own hand as if he were fucking it caused him to call out uncontrollably. That felt good, just as wanking off did, and combined, Noel could feel his pleasure rise and overwhelm him. Come spurt into the shower spray, cleaning him off. Liam wasn't there to lick him clean, so that was fine. 

Not being quite so upset, Noel finished his shower, got out, and got dressed. He needed to eat something whether he wanted to or not. After that, he would ring up his mum.


	6. Keep The Dream Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel goes over to his mum's house to tell her the good new that he is a good match, and the bad news that Liam no longer wishes to have Noel's kidney. She get's up and get's her coat and bag, and she and Noel head to the hospital where she convinces Liam to take the kidney and forget any nonsense between he and Noel. Liam eventually agrees, and she leaves. Noel pulls up a chair and they speak in whispers, and eventually, Noel gives Liam a much desired blow job.

After getting out of the shower and dressing, Noel went to the kitchen and looked in the cabinets, he then opened the fridge, and stared at the lack of groceries that he had. Whispering 'fuck' a few times, he got out saltines and some butter, and spread the butter on them. He would have to get food, or eat out tonight, neither of which sounded appealing.

The crackers being dry, Noel opened a beer and washed them down. It was just perfect, the one time he was finally hungry, he had very little food. If his mother offered something, he'd take her up on it for sure, but for all he knew, she would march right up to the hospital and have a few words with Liam when he told her the bad news.

With a heavy sigh, Noel put the rest of the crackers up, and the butter away, then got his coat. He could only imagine his mother's reaction, but he was prepared for anything at this point. Question was, could Liam say 'no' to mum? He hoped not.

On the tube, he was quiet and kept to himself, not that the band were all that famous yet, once they were, he didn't know how they would travel, but that was a problem for the future. Liam had to get better or there would be no band and he would probably have to work construction for his abusive dad again. That wasn't going to happen.

At his stop he got off and walked to his mum's and rang the bell. In a moment, Peggy, their mum, answered the door and invited her middle son in. "Mum, I've got something to tell you. Some good news, and some bad news."

She led them to the sitting room and they sat down. "Tell me the good news first, Peggy asked, hoping it would soften the blow of the bad news.

"I can donate my kidney to Liam, we are a good match, the doctors said it was amazing." Peggy put her hands to her face, and her eyes brightened, before she took them away and smiled. "Oh Noel, I've been prayin' night an day fer you and yer brother, seems Lord Jesus has listened."

Noel ignored the religious bit she had spoken about, to tell her the bad news. "Bad news is Liam is cross with me and has turned me down. He don't want me kidney no more." Peggy shook a finger at Noel, her lips tight. "Whatever foolish argument you boys are having, fuck's sake, stop! Both of you grow up an get over yerselves, lest it become too late for Liam." She was right of course, and certainly Noel was willing to beg, but no one could understand the gravity of the situation, and nobody would. 

Noel's Mum got up, grabbed her coat and handbag, and told Noel they were going to the hospital that minute to talk sense to Liam. Noel just nodded, he was not one to argue with his mother, she was a tough bird and could hold her own. Besides, he had more respect for her than just about anyone on the planet. 

They took the tube to the hospital, she, practically marching! When they got to Liam's room, she didn't knock, she opened the door and stood over Liam. She hadn't been able to do that since he was a lad, but she could now that he was laying down.

"William John Paul Gallagher, what ever silliness is going on with your brother, you're going to take that bloody kidney." She raised her hands to her hips, and tightened her lips as she spoke. "I'm an old woman, with only me three son in this world, and I'm not going to bury any of them. You are supposed to bury me, that's the way the good Lord made things to be."

In the background, Noel sat upright when he heard Liam's full name used, knowing she might turn around and use his. At least she couldn't accuse him of slouching. Peggy was a force to be reckoned with or as sweet as jam and she had honed her craft raising three boys and having a useless violent husband.

Liam looked up into his mother's eyes, his mouth partially opened. She didn't know the story and she never would, but the hurt that he had in his heart over Noel cheating on him ached like nothing else, not even everything they had done to him here. He couldn't imagine getting that kidney and having to then face Noel's infidelity while they tried to heal, it just seemed too much.

"Mum, I can't." Liam dared tell Peggy.

"Oh, and why can't you?" Peggy asked, not able to imagine what could stop him from saving his skin.

"Well there's this bird you see..." Peggy cut him off. "This is all over some 'bird?' Liam could see her outrage, but nodded anyway. "Look, birds come and go, but family is first and fuck's sake you two are brothers! Sort yourselves NOW! Cos I ain't leaving til you have. She went back and sat next to Noel, causing him to get up, and talk to Liam.

"Liam you know I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. It was a stupid thing I did. Now listen to mum, listen to me, and take me fucking kidney so's I can save yer life." Both brother's locked their swimming pool eyes on each other and just stared like feral animals. Finally, Noel broke their silence. "You got to get better so you can kick me arse for this, you want revenge, you can't get it like that, and if you take it out on yourself, we all lose, but especially you." Noel pleaded.

"Don't think I wouldn't take up your offer." Liam replied. "Doctor said I could live five to ten more years on dialysis, but I think that would be an end to the band. I don't want that, being in a band is the best thing that has ever happened to me, I wan't to keep singing your songs. Liam wiped an eye, and nodded. Yah, I need your help, Noel, I need one of your kidneys if the offer is still good." 

"Since the moment I found out, it has been and still is. Now we just need to find out about preparation and surgery." Noel mouthed the words, "I love you," as his back was to his mother. She got up, and grabbed a hand of each of her sons, and held them. Weren't so hard now was it?" Peggy stated. "No, mum, yer always right." Both Noel and Liam replied. 

"Now that you boys are all friends again, I will take my leave and let you both have your time." As soon as she was gone, Noel got his chair and sat close to Liam, again holding his hands.

"I really am sorry, and I really do love you and I will do anythin..." Whispered Noel, he had been holding back, but now tears streamed down his face. "I just kept picturing us all at your funeral, worst nightmare I could think of." Noel wiped his face with the back of his hand while Liam sat himself up in his bed, and leaned forward. 

"Kiss me." Liam begged. "Kissed me like the other day."

Noel moved forward, and ran his fingers through his hair as he tilted his head and gave Liam a hungry kiss, which he eagerly accepted. Grabbing one of Noel's hands, he shoved it under his blanket, where Noel could feel how hard his was. Gasping, Liam begged, "Please?"

"How could I refuse, I only wish I could give you more." Noel had become instantly aroused, and it was visible.

"Give me more..." Liam begged. 

Noel sat down and put his head under the light weight blanket that covered his brother's crotch, and began taking him in. It wouldn't be fancy, and it shouldn't be at all, but Liam needed relief and Noel missed the taste of Liam's come.

Hand outside of the blanket, head bobbing up and down, Liam spread his legs wider and began to squirm a bit. He gripped the sides of his bed as pleasure, now a rare thing, radiated throughout his body. His breath and his pulse were up, which he hoped would not have nosy nurses to check on him, not yet.

Tasting Noel, and having his cockhead against the roof of his mouth, then down his throat, was something he had missed. Having been so long since Liam had the pleasure, he breathed out his orgasm, filling Noel's mouth with his hot come, Noel swallowing every delicious drop.

Removing his head, Noel took a moment to catch his breath, and then leaned back. "God I wish I could fuck you right now, I'd fuck you so hard you would need a hospital bed." Noel whispered, as he got up. "I'm too hard, going to your toilet an havin a quick wank. Liam grinned, liking the idea that he could have that feeling over his older brother.

Going back to the toilet and shutting the door, Noel thought about how badly he wanted to stick his cock inside Liam, and how amazing it would feel. It didn't take long for him to shoot his load, he just had to make sure he didn't get any on his clothes. After a piss and washing his hands. we went back out to see Liam sleeping. He decided to go visit the cafeteria, and then come back.


	7. Stand By Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Noel finishes at the cafeteria, he stops by the donor part of the hospital and tells the receptionist that he is ready to donate his kidney to his brother. She gets an appointment with the doctor for that afternoon and hands him the appointment card. He goes back to Liam's room and tells him the good news, as he watches telly. Both are hopeful it can be done soon. When they see the doctor, each is examined and blood and urine is taken. Liam is also told that he can go home, so long as he makes his dialysis appointments. Both brothers are so happy, and take a taxi home to be in each other's arms once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write this chapter for so long, back in each other's arms where they belong.

At the cafeteria, Noel was finally able to eat a right proper meal, and even if it was from the hospital, it wasn't too bad. When he finished up, Noel decided to go by the lab where he gave blood to let them know that both he and Liam were in for the transplant, after that, he'd go and check on Liam.

When he got to donor waiting room, he spoke with someone at the front desk who made he and his brother an appointment to see the doctor, which he slipped in his wallet. He then walked to his brother's room and saw he was awake, watching telly. Noel smiled and told him where he was, then sat down.

"Before coming back, I went past the people that are in charge of the transplant, and made an appointment. We'll have to get examinations to make sure we are fit enough."

"I know you is fit, but me, I dunno. Layin in this hospital bed, and not jogging has made me weak." Liam complained. 

"If you'd gone jogging like this you'd be...well, just remember standing on stage singing, you passed out." Noel reminded him.

"Last thing I see is the crowd, then, waking up here feeling weak. I just wanted to be left alone to sleep,you know what I mean, but fuckin tests!" Liam complained.

"Luckily, they were able to get us in to see the doctor this afternoon to talk about the transplant, so probably more tests to see if you can get this done, but then the transplant, I hope." Noel was being optimistic, as he needed something to hold on to, to believe in, and hoped it would keep Liam looking up.

Holding Liam's hands, Liam watched telly, and Noel just watched Liam until he shifted his eyes over to Noel. "Are you staring at me?" Liam asked. "Staring, no, more like memorizing. You know I don't even have a photo of us since we were kids, and when I go hope to night and close my eyes, I wan't you to be there."

"Anyone every tell ya yer a bit, uh, special, Noel." Liam asked.

"Oh shut it, let me admire me own sick brother why don't ya?" Noel replied.

"Right, well, whatever." Liam yawned, causing Noel to do so as well. 

"In a bit we have our appointment, hope they come and unhook you soon." Noel once again looked over all the monitors, just as a nurse came in to unhook him. "We're leaving your IV catheter in, but, everything else is unhooked. If they let you go home, we will take the IV catheter out first."

"Go home?" Both brother's stated simultaneously.

"Yes, it may be decided that you can go home, only to come back for dialysis." The nurse added. It was more than they could hope for. If they got to go home, once again, they could be in each other's arms.

"All right, you can get dressed now." The nurse told Liam as she shut the door behind her. 

"Fuckin hell, it will be nice to have real clothes on again!" Noel went and go them and his Adidas out of some drawers, and handed them over. As Liam is getting dressed, he flashed Noel, showing off his cock before pulling his trousers up, Noel calls him a tease, but hopes to see more of what he is showing later.

"C'mon, time to go, you ready?" Noel asks.

"More ready than I've ever been, trust me." Noel has no doubt this is true.

Getting out of bed, Liam becomes light headed and leans back on his bed. 

"Shit!" Noel swears, as he hits the nurses button.

A nurse comes in, and Noel explains the problem.

"Don't worry, I'll get a wheel chair, and you can wheel your brother down to your appointment." It's just what they need, and as she wheels one in, Noel helps Liam get into the chair, and thanks the nurse. She nods, and of they go to the other part of the hospital.

Once there, Noel checks them in, and they wait. There are not many people there, and they take that as a good sign.

Both Gallagher brothers are called in first so that the doctor can describe the procedure and what will happen before and after. They listen eagerly, for they don't want to get anything misunderstood. Then, when the doctor is done, he keeps Liam to examine and sends Noel out.

Blood and urine are taken, and Liam is given an extensive examination including the examining of his prostate. He just closes his eyes and tells himself it's worth it. Eventually, he is done, and wheeled back to the waiting room is. It is now Noel's turn, and he gets the same treatment. Walking out, he begins to wheel Noel back to his bed, when a nurse stops them.

"Good news, Liam can go home, only having to return for dialysis appointments." She smiled as she added, "Just rest and relax, don't strain yourself and make sure you take your menu with you."

Liam rolled his eyes at the mention of his menu, but was glad to hear about leaving. "Noel, get me outta here!" Liam demanded, Noel not blaming him. "Not the tube, I can't do the tube, get a taxi." Liam adds. 

"That's better, I think, we'll get you home in no time." Noel promised. A nurse took charge of Liam while Noel signed his discharge papers. A taxi was hailed and Liam got up slowly, and they both walked over and got in the back.

"Only thing better would be to get something worth eating, but I think I can settle for home." Liam turned to Noel and stared in his eyes longingly. Noel felt as if Liam was staring into his soul, and felt more naked than if he wasn't wearing clothes. Soon enough, they were home, and getting into their flat.

Once the door was closed, Noel held his brother close and kissed him deeply. He'd hoped every day his brother had been gone, that he'd bee able to bring him right back, and now he was in his arms behind their locked door.

When their lips parted Liam begged to take him to their bedroom. "Undress me, so I can save my strength for you, yah?" Liam asked. Noel whispered a "Yes." in Liam's ears that gave him goose flesh. Going slow, they made it, and before laying Liam down, he had him sit so he could slide his shirts off. Noel then kissed Liam's lips gently, and moved to his neck. He left no marks, but when he got to his lover's nipples he sucked them hard, leaving purple marks and nipples as hard as as pink pearls.

Liam was gripping Noel's arms, his head back, moans emanating from his body. "Fuck, oh fuck!" Liam mouthed, more turned on than he'd ever been. Noel then helped him lay back, and saw his tented trousers. Gently removing them, as well as his shoes, He could see the beauty that was his brother, and how much he wanted him. Noel undressed quickly and mounted him. He then grabbed their cocks with one hand and thrust, the friction maddening.

"Don't think we will last long, but fuckin hell, it's gonna feel good." Noel remarked. Liam nodded. Reaching for the lotion, Noel began fingering Liam, Liam squirming and trying to get more inside. "Fuckin tight as all hell." Noel stated, but he didn't care. Slicking up his cock, he slid into Liam, both gasping in pleasure.

"Fuck me, Noel, I've wanted this so long!" Pinning his brother at the shoulders, Noel thrust in and out, pleasure rising in each brother, every time Noel moved. Eventually, each reached the height of their bliss, and Noel, being gripped by Liam's insides cried out and filled his brother with his hot seed. Liam, who had been wanking, let out as gasp as he painted his chest, belly, and hand with his come. Noel guided Liam's hand to his lips and licked off his brother's come, sensually, the taste strong as Liam hadn't had proper wankings or sex.

"Lay with me until I'm okay to get up for a shower with you? A bit light headed, do ya know what I mean." Liam asked.

"I do, and I will. Being close to you is everything I want, and you sleeping in bed with me is long over due." Noel made sure Liam understood.

"If I need me a nurse, can you be me nurse?" Liam smiled. "So long as I don't have to wear the costume." Noel actually couldn't recall nurses in anything but scrubs, but he didn't want to wear those either. "No, just help me." Liam sounded so frail when he spoke, and for a moment Noel was frightened. Liam kissed his cheek however, with warm lips, that were reassuring. They would get through this, Noel believed.


	8. The Turning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both brothers sleep in each other's arms, eventually Liam opening his eyes and laying in bed staring at Noel. Noel wakes up cheerful, until Liam asks him, "Who's Lyla." Startled, Noel asks where he heard that name. He says that Noel had been saying it all night. Liam want's to know all the details and not only that, but while they are having sex. Noel's heart sinks, and refuses, until Liam talks about moving back in with their mum. Noel agrees to it, and it is an ugly painful scene. After he comes, he gets up and goes to take a shower. Liam eventually follows him, and puts his arms around him from behind. They promise that Lyla's name will never be spoken again.

Both Liam and Noel ended up falling asleep in each other's arms, as the day, and life itself, had exhausted them. Noel ended up with his arm around his brother's chest, holding him close, Liam had an arm over Noel's and one that came around. It was as if each feared they would be torn apart, whether by life, illness, or their secret love, and they could not let that happen.

In the morning, Liam was the first to awaken, not having moved from their intertwined arms. His chest rose and fell, until, finally, Noel awoke. He yawned, and then kissed his brother's skin, then laying his head on Liam's chest.

"Who is Lyla, Noel? That bird ya fucked?" Liam's voice and what he'd mentioned startled him, and he moved his head so his chin was resting on it, and he could see his brother's face.

"W-Where did you get that name, Liam?" Noel asked, hoping to never hear it again. "You were sayin it in yer sleep, Noel...in yer fucking sleep as ya held on to me." Liam's voice was like ice, and Noel felt a rush of shame run through him. Last night had been one of their best nights, could it be that Liam would leave him? Or worse, not accept the kidney he was offering.

"Y-Yes, that was her name, but she was a drunken mistake that I will always regret. What we had together last night must have shown that all my desires lay with you." Noel was shaking as he he spoke, and Liam just stared at him with uncaring eyes.

"Tell me about her, huh, I want the details." Liam asked, a look of horror taking over Noel's face. "No, No, I can't Liam, all I want to do is forget the whole thing ever happened!" Noel cried.

"Ya know I bet if the guys hadn't brought her up, I might never have known, cos you never would have confessed, would you've." By now, Noel was speechless and in need of using the toilet. Worming his way out of Liam's grasp, he went the the toilet to have a piss and looked in the mirror. Tear's were rolling down his face, and his heart weighed heavy deep inside. He felt sick, when all he wanted was to be with Liam and show his love.

Walking back out, Noel saw the blankets torn away, and Liam stroking his cock. Noel was confused about what was happening until Liam told him. "I want you to fuck me, and while you are, tell me about Lyla." He stated casually.

"Liam, I...why? Why do you want me to do this?" Noel stood naked by the bed, waiting for an answer. "Cos I can, and cos right now I want to see you upset! Then you can know how upset I felt when I learned." Liam explained.

"I don't want to hurt you, Liam, goddamnit, fuck's wrong with you? I love you and only you, and I want to put Lyla behind us forever."

"Hmm...wonder if mum would allow me me old room back?" Liam tossed the words out casually, to see how Noel would react.

"Liam, I will do whatever you want, just please stay so I can love and take care of you." Noel's anxiety was through the roof, and he was beginning to sweat.

"Do what I ask, then." Liam stated.

Noel thought about how sick this was, but went along, to keep him. Mounting Liam, he leaned and kneaded his chest, but there was no look of desire in his eyes, as usual. He only hoped he could keep himself hard.

Grabbing the lotion, he began fingering and stretching Liam. Liam began asking questions. "What color was Lyla's hair?" He asked. "It was long red hair." Noel uttered, as Liam lifted his legs a bit. "So did the curtains match the carpet?" Liam went on.

"I was drunk I didn't even look at her cunt, all right!" Noel sounded short, and they had barely begun.

"Bet you wish you had, your cock right up in that ginger bird. Speaking of which, was she she tight and wet, did she make you want you spunk deep inside her? Bet you did as she wailed your name." Liam laughed wickedly, as Noel lubed up his cock. Liam acted as if he'd been a fly on the wall, for he'd hardly said a thing, as Liam painted his own picture of the event.

Impaling Liam, so that he gasped, made Noel smile a toothy grin. He began thrusting in and out as if on horseback, making it harder for Liam to speak. "Ya, I fucked her, her and her apple shaped breasts which I suckled in a drunken state of bliss. I kissed her cherry lips, which by the end were crying my name. I did this drunk, trying to forget that my brother is dying for about an hour. I was coming undone at the seams and I had this opportunity, the endorsement of our friends, and drink to ease my inhibitions. Was I proud of it? No, I knew it was wrong, but I was going to do something drastic anyway, at least I didn't overdose on this!"

Noel's voice was uneven as he kept ramming his cock inside Liam, sweat accumulating on his body, and slick between their legs. Liam made no sound, and spoke no words. He had wanted to hurt Noel, but he had hurt them both, and felt like a fool for doing so. Noel just grit his teeth, muscles flexing until finally he became close. He let Liam decide if he wanted to wank himself along with Noel's throes of desire, but he didn't move. 

All at once, like an electric shock, Noel's orgasm hit him, and letting out a cry, he filled Liam with his hot come, eyes closed. Slowing down, he eventually finished, and took his cock out.

"Hope you were satisfied, I'm gonna shower now." Noel announced as he went into the bathroom. He didn't even bother to shut the door, just turned on the taps and when the water was right, got in. The water felt relaxing and he had not realized how tense he really was, even after his orgasm. He had no idea what would happen when he went back in the bedroom, but at the moment he felt more content here, alone.

Liam eventually got into the shower, and came up behind Noel. He wrapped his arms around him, and Noel began to feel tense again. "I dunno why I did that, what my intentions were, and I know I only hurt us both. Last night was dead amazing, an I wish for us to have all our nights together like that. I won't ever mention her name, if you won't."

"I wish I'd never known it." Noel spoke weakly, his voice able to just be made out over the sound of the water. "Can the rest of the day just be peaceful? I have to get food, especially for your special diet, If you wish to come, we can go slow." Noel promised.

"Ya, I'd like that." Liam said.

"We got saltines and butter right now to go with tea, I admit I haven't been eating much." Liam kissed Noel's cheek and shook his head. "Gotta eat, someone's gotta be healthy round here, specially since your the songwriter, ya?"

"Ya." Noel shrugged

Each took turns washing each other, Noel resting his hands where Liam's broken kidneys were. "I'm gonna fix you up, were gonna be good again, and then, well practice and go on tour. This I promise you." Noel gave Liam a small kiss on the lips, and then they got out and went about their day.


	9. Step Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel and Liam get dressed, and Noel insists they take a taxi to get groceries, as he doesn't believe his brother is strong enough. They stop at Tesco, and decide to do their shopping there, Noel asking Liam, "not to be weird." He puts things he wants, but can have, in the trolley, while Noel takes each thing out and puts it back. Finally, Liam rides the trolley down the aisle, leaving Noel behind. When he catches up, he states it's time to go home. Liam mentions flippantly that he is being like their abusive father, which angers Noel. Standing silently, they have their groceries bagged up, only to go outside to find no taxi will stop for them. They end up taking the tube and sitting across from each other, Liam is making sensuous gestures, driving Noel mad. Once home, however, Liam makes sure that Noel gets his, and more.

Dressed, each gathered their things, Liam looking longingly at his cigarettes. Noel caught a glimpse, and decided to leave his Benson's at home. He then asked Liam if he was ready. Liam mentioned he felt strong enough to use the tube, but Noel insisted they take a cab. "Besides, have you looked in the cabinets and the fridge, nothin. Just like I told you last night. Gonna have to get a decent amount of food."

"I dunno how to cook anything but crisps and cereal, can't even have crisps." Liam frowned. Noel patted his brother's back and told him he wouldn't let him starve. "I could, er, watch some of them cooking shows, and I know we can eat out, if we are careful." Liam shrugged unenthusiasticly, but was truly grateful for his brother's help.

"Let's get downstairs and have a look around the market, brink your menu." Liam grabbed it, folded it up, and stuck it in his jacket pocket right before they went downstairs and got a cab. They went past a few grocers, and when Noel saw Tesco he asked him to stop. He paid the driver, and they got out.

Noel went to grab a trolley, but Liam asked if he could push it. "Don't see why not, just don't be weird." Noel requested. "Weird, what the fuck? I'm not five." Liam grumbled. Once inside, Noel started throwing things in the trolley that he and his brother liked, but Liam couldn't enjoy. "Get out your list, and let's have a look." Was heard from Noel. He handed it over, and it did look to be quite boring. Especially, mostly water to drink.

"Worst thing is I can't get pissed no more, kidney's can't handle it. Obviously, I can't smoke, and no drugs. What am I going to do with me life?" Liam whinged. "Just be glad you are alive, that's what, and fuckin, well that's something we can both do." A woman with a child gave the two a dirty look when Noel uttered the word, 'fuckin,' and Liam made a face and flicked a V back at her.

"That wasn't necessary." Noel scolded. 

"Fuckin hell it was, she shouldn't a been listening in." Liam insisted. 

They pushed the trolley and Liam grabbed a bag of Haribo gummy worms and threw them in the cart. Noel took the back and put them on the shelf. This also happened with a packet of miniature cookies. Liam rationalizing that because they were small it would be okay. Noel shook his head, and put them up.

"We'll have to get decaf tea, says you can't have caffeine." Liam rolled his eyes. "Course not, if it's good, it's bad for me." Noel grabbed a box of decaf Yorkshire tea, and a regular box for himself. They purchased microwavable pancakes, yogurt, eggs, and other simple foods that they could both eat, and easily prepare.

"We should give mum a copy of your list and hope she invites us over for tea, at least she can cook proper good, and a roast sounds good." Noel thought. "I ain't had me breakfast, so quit." Liam replied. "Nor I, but when we get home we can eat, ya?" Liam nodded.

"Later I can eat you, nothin says I can't have all the come you can spare, and I'll take all I want." Liam declared. "We're in the market, don't make me tent my trousers," Noel secretly loved the idea, and loved that Liam wanted to suck him off so enthusiastically.

Liam put his foot on the trolley, and pushed off, riding swiftly though the aisle. Noel shook his head and sped up to catch him. "Havent' done that in ages." He laughed. "This is what I meant about being 'weird,' everyone was staring. "What you think they'll do when I'm a rock and roll star?" Liam questioned.

"Well, we're not yet, today I'd like to just get home and eat." Liam lay a big wet kiss on Noel's cheek causing him to blush. "So cos I told you not to be weird, you gonna do it more?" Noel asked.

"Maybeeeee." Liam laughed.

"Maybeee it's time to go home, then." Noel replied in a mocking tone.

"Look, I ain't been anywhere since forever, and just cos I'm havin a wee bit of fun, you're cross." Liam stood and shook his head. "Yer acting like dad, know that?"

"Don't you ever say that to me again! He didn't beat you as bad as he did me and Paul, you have no idea what that was like, so don't EVER compare us!" 

People began to stare as Noel raised his voice to Liam and looked embarrassed for the two. Noel wasn't even aware of his surroundings, memories of being beaten flashing through his mind.

"Ya, time to go." Liam began rolling their trolley to checkout, while Noel went with him. Both were silent as the groceries were scanned, and then Noel got his wallet out and paid. Each grabbed some sacks and Noel tried to hail a taxi. 

"Shoulda had Bonehead or someone with the van take us." Liam uttered as cars whizzed past. Noel nodded, as another taxi slowed down, and then sped up upon seeing their grocery bags.

"Fuckin hell, to the tube it is." Liam sighed.

While riding, each was able to get a seat, though they were across from each other. Liam took advantage of this situation by having some fun. Sitting back he spread his legs, and caught Noel's gaze. He began to lick his lips slowly, and then put a finger in his mouth. Noel tried to look away, but Liam looked so good, and they still had to make up for all the lost time from when they were apart.

Both were so into the tease, they nearly missed their stop. Luckily, they noticed other people leaving and got up themselves. Once they were back at the flat, they put the groceries down, and Liam pushes Noel against the counter, and then back as he kissed Noel firmly. They had groceries that needed to be taken care of, but neither can be bothered in that moment

"Get down and turn around, then lean over the counter, love, I wanna eat in the kitchen." Liam whispers with a hiss into Noel's ear. A shiver goes down his spine, so rare is it that Liam takes him. 

Liam stands back, leaving Noel enough room to undo his trousers and bring them down past his knees. "Stick out that arse." Liam orders, which Liam does. Then, Liam does the rarest of things, he pulls apart Noel's arse cheeks and runs his tongue over Noel's sensitive flesh, causing him to cry out in delight.

"Don't know what you were expecting, but I know how much you like this, so enjoy." Noel just nodded at the sound of Liam's words, as Liam licked and probed his brother repeatedly. Noel began to wank himself, gasping, each lick causing that tension deep inside that begged for release to grow stronger. Noel was breathing in ragged breaths when Liam stopped, put two fingers inside him, and pushed on his prostate. 

Noel had never felt such an intense orgasm in all his life, and it just continued as more and more come spilled out of him, than he had ever shot in one load. Weak in the knees he braced himself by grabbing the counter. Finally empty, Liam removed his fingers, and looked at the pool of come that now sat on the kitchen floor.

"Liam, fuck was that, and where did you learn it?" Noel struggled to ask.

"It's called 'milking' and it's just a prostate thing, I can tell you how and you can do me sometime." Liam was calm, and even felt proud that he knew something Noel didn't "Watched some health show about it, supposed to be good for you, know what I mean?"

"Felt good, fuck!" Noel pulls up his trousers and like a new born foal, walks to the groceries. "We've got to put these away and eat, specially since I'm spent now." Liam agreed and they put the groceries away. They had microwave pancakes, split a peach, and some tea. "This ain't bad." Noel stated.

"Fancier than tea an toast and I guess better for me. Isn't Haribo gummy snakes, though." When they were finished, they put everything in the sink for washing up later, and Liam decided he was tired from their trip. "Lay with me?" Liam asked, making the cutest face he could make. "Sure, why not? I'm happy to be close, we can watch telly later."

Stomachs full, and eyes half lidded, they got in bed and pulled the covers up, Noel's arm wrapped around Liam's body. 'This is better than a dream.' Noel thought, as they each drifted of for an afternoon nap.


	10. Columbia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel and Liam are contented having an afternoon nap, the late afternoon sun shining through the curtains on them. Eventually, the telephone rings and Liam hears it, and gets up to answer it. What he hears is not what he was expecting.

Noel and Liam slept peacefully into the afternoon, as the late summer sun shone down on their skin. Liam was exhausted from his condition, Noel exhausted from worrying about his brother's condition. They had each other, something to eat, and they were getting on. It was the best they could hope for at the moment.

Liam woke to the sound of the telephone ringing in the other room, and moved quickly to get it as the answering machine wasn't working. It had become a victim to one of the brothers' punch ups.

Picking up the receiver, Liam asked who it was. It was the hospital with results about their tests so Liam could get his transplant. Liam was told he was not strong enough, and that he would have to wait and just use dialysis and eat proper. 

"How will I know when I'm all right fer it then?" Liam asked, trying not to shout. 

"In a few months time we can do this test again and see if you've gotten stronger." The voice on the other line told him. Liam didn't even really hear the voice on the other line after that, and just hung up the phone as if in slow motion. Existence felt so unreal at that moment, he had put all of his faith in those tests. What was he to do now? He couldn't even write songs like Noel, or play anything but his tambourine. Was he meant to watch telly all that time? His thoughts raced as he stood there.

Meanwhile, Noel had gotten up. The telephone, Liam talking, there was no way he could sleep through that when it had been silent, except for their breathing before. He walked into the next room and and saw Liam standing perfectly still stark naked. 

"Liam?" Noel called out. As if breaking a spell, his brother turned around, his mouth hanging open, and stared.

"Liam, who was on the phone, is there something wrong?" Noel asked. He had never seen Liam this way, and anxiety was growing within him by the second.

"It was the doctor's." Liam muttered.

Noel's eyes lit up as he asked what was said.

"Can't, I'm too weak." Liam only just got the words out.

"What?" Noel asked, hoping he misheard.

"I'm too weak and I will have to wait a few months to be checked again. Meanwhile I get this shite diet and dialysis." Liam's face contorted and he went into a rage. It did not matter that he was naked, he just began picking things up and throwing them against the walls, or pushing things off of tables. Noel went up behind him and grabbed him by the waist to get him to stop.

Liam twisted and turned, but eventually calmed down. "Liam, no one is as sorry, I want to help you and I had no idea this would happen, but please stop. You need your strength and I need you to be calm. He let go only to throw his arms around Liam's neck and kiss his cheeks. His dark lashes caressed Noel's face, and he put his forehead to his brother. "We're gonna make ya healthy, you'll hate it, but you'll like getting me kidney."

"Help me Noel, I feel so lost, and if I didn't have you and if I didn't have our band..." Liam didn't finish his sentence, but Noel could guess where the ending of it was headed. "Well, you do have us, and we are gonna take care of you." Noel promised. 

"Normally, I would hate that idea. In fact, I do hate that idea, but I need to get sorted to do this." Liam sighed. Noel kissed Liam's lips, and Liam pulled him closer. Noel could see a streak from tears under each eye on Liam but he said nothing. "I know how you can help me." Liam whispered, a wet kiss following.

Wiping his tears, he runs his fingertips town Noel's back, and then plants them on his arse and squeezes. "I wan't to take you. I know I don't want to very often, but feeling powerless, dunno, but I need you..." Noel knew what Liam meant, and he relinquished his role of topping.  
"Ya, if it will make you feel better, I mean really, it will make both of us feel better for a time." Noel replied with a nod.

Both went back to the bedroom, and Noel shoved the blankets aside, he lay on his back, and spread his legs, cock already awakening. "Can I take you from behind?" Liam asks, thinking of the image of both of them in his mind. Noel sits up, and agrees. Down on his hands and knees, Noel is looking at his pillow, and Liam is looking at his arse. Out from nowhere he smacks his brother's backside, leaving a giant red hand print, Noel yelling a loud, "Motherfucker!" Liam smiled and then did it to the other cheek, getting the same reaction out of Noel.

"Fuckin hell, I'd like to be able to sit down to have me tea later!" Noel complained, massaging his cheeks. "All right, just wanted to try that out." Liam confessed. "Maybe next time, I try it on your arse." Noel replies. "Maybe you should." Noel was into feeling good, as much as they fought and had hangovers, he wanted peace in the bedroom. "However, if Liam wished to be spanked, he would happily oblige.

"You want I should tongue ya again, or finger ya." Liam asks. 

"Depends on how fast you want me to come. Tonguing me will make me come faster, I mean you saw on the floor..." Noel preferred being tongued, but he spoke the truth when Liam asked. "Fingers then." Liam grabbed the lotion, and made his first fingers slick, then eased them into Noel, who gasped. "That milking thing, that was simple and fuckin amazing, I'd love to do that to you." Noel swore. "Next time I want to come, but am too tired, we'll do it then."

Slipping his fingers in and out, Noel began to thrust backwards, wanting more. Liam reacted by slipping another finger in and then another. "I'm ready, I know, fuck me already, Liam!" Noel finally demanded. He was beyond aroused, and needed to feel the size of his younger brother. Liam lubed himself up, and thrust himself in, Noel crying out as he did.

Taking Noel's hips, Liam began moving in and out, breathing heavy. This was exactly what he wanted, and Noel didn't care, this was a game in which everyone won. As Liam moved faster he seemed to be taking out pent up frustration on Noel, both needed an orgasm after that news, and Noel wished he could drink, but he wouldn't in front of Liam, that wouldn't be fair.

Liam's bollocks began slapping Noel, and his breath was hitching in his throat. Noel was beginning to sweat, and had his left hand wanking his cock. Moving together, they were like a well oiled machine, and Noel wished it could last, but he could feel desire burning within, growing, with each of Liam's thrusts. Liam could feel his pleasure mounting as well, and soon he sped up his thrusts, slowed down to a few, and then let out a long cry as he filled Noel with his come. Noel could feel the warmth as well as his brother's cock pulsate with. This caused him to paint the sheets and his hand with his come, the release exactly what he needed.

They were still for a moment, and then Liam pulled out, and took Noel's hand to his lips, and lapped up all of Noel's come. "Greedy, bugger." Noel joked, I'm takin yours next time. "You can have it when you milk me, you won't even be able to swallow all that." Liam laughed. "Don't think I wouldn't try." If Liam weren't already spent, that thought, would make him want to try that with Noel.

"Feel better?" Noel asked.

"We'll physically, ya, you know what I mean?" Liam replied.

"I do. Wish we could get pissed, but, if you can't I'm not." Liam raised his eyebrows hearing this. "You telling me you ain't drinkin cos I can't?" 

"Nor smokin or drugs, not fair to you and we have to be healthy, fuckin hell, it's gonna be hard, specially at mum's." Both nodded at that. She always had good things that were no good for you.

"Come shower with me, or at least rinse." Noel asked. Liam got up, and they went to the bathroom. "I'm glad you're me brother, Noel." Liam stated in nearly a whisper. He was holding back tears, and Noel turned and held him. "Me too, and you ain't gotta hide your tears from me, we'll just let the shower wash them away." Liam nodded, thinking this was a good idea.


	11. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel decides to go on the same diet as Liam and abstain from the same bad habits. He figures it will help him stay on track, and also stand as an act of solidarity. A few months later, Liam make another appointment and each has the same tests. Now they have to wait.

A few months went by, and during that time, both Liam and Noel ate his diet, for Noel felt it would be easier for Liam to stick to it, and also to be an act of solidarity. They both missed their favorites, mostly just having a few pints, but they tried not to dwell on it. Liam did his best rehearsing for the band to keep things fresh. Often, he sat on a stool, but that didn't change the energy or quality of his voice. At night the brothers would watch telly, Liam's head resting in Noel's lap, Noel running his fingers through his hair, or occasionally giving him a pinch on his arse. It was low key, but it had to be that way.

When they visited their mum, she would often forget her boys were not into the same habits as her and would often smoke and have a pint before them. It was in no way malicious, she was just set in her ways.

Eventually, Liam told Noel he wanted to take that test again. "I've got to know if I am at least improving, cos I hate this shite way of going on." Liam complained as they watched a soap opera they had gotten sucked into. Both knew it was pathetic, but neither said a word.

When it was over, Liam made the call for the test, and they told him enough time had passed so he could take it again. The receptionist told Liam there was a cancellation, and that they could come in tomorrow morning. "I'd come in now if I could." Liam told her. The appointment was set, and Liam went back to putting his head in Noel's lap. "Tomorrow 8:30 am." Liam simply stated. Noel knew neither would sleep well tonight, wondering and hoping how this test go. 

Later that night before bed, Noel kissed the back of his brother's neck and held him tight. "It's got to be proper sorted, we did everything together to get you dead good. I can't even imagine what else we could do. So I have confidence in that, just not being ready and at the facility so early." Noel complained.

"I have me alarm set, we'll be fine, we can rest our eyes on the tube." Liam replied. Both knew they rarely blinked on the tube, but considering the circumstances, Liam thought this would be amusing to say.

With heavy sighs, each closed their eyes and fell asleep. The next thing they knew they were hearing Liam's alarm echoing throughout the room. "Fuckin hell I'll smash that bastard if you don't shut it off!" Noel yelled. Liam got it and then rolled round. "Forgot where the switch was, i ain't used it in awhile." Liam explained. "No reason to be cross." Liam added.

"Sorry, just want to get this done." Noel replied truthfully. "Ya, but it's not like we have plans for anything else." This was true, as sad as it sounded. Liam spent a lot of time resting, which meant, so did Noel. He was worried he was going to get fat, except that the food they ate, never felt like enough.

Stretching, they got out of bed and dressed, combed their hair, and brushed their teeth. "Ready." Liam announced. "Come on, sooner we get this done, the better. Answered Noel. They left, and got on the tube so they could go to the hospital. Once there, they went to the donor area and checked in.

They had a seat, and Liam lay his head on Noel's shoulder, his hood up. Noel looked at an ancient "People" magazine that had people he'd never heard of, and would never want to. When Liam's name was called, he sprung up and went in. The same tests were done as last time, and when he was done, he sat down, legs spread wide. Noel went back and had the same tests as well, and then sat next to Liam. 

"Fuckin hated that, let's go." Noel was done with hospitals today, and was sure Liam was as well. "Gots me dialysis tomorrow, at 3 pm. Gonna take over an hour, I understand if you dont wanna come." Liam told his brother. "No, I don't want to go, but I will cos I'm yer brother. I'll just come up with a song maybe, or look at ancient magazines. Everything will be fine." Liam nodded. He was pleased at how good Noel was being to him and eating and abstaining from the same things. He didn't know if he could do it if the roles were reversed.

"Let's go, before we catch something." Noel muttered. Each got up, not happy that their prostates had been 'manhandled.' Especially Noel, who knew Liam could hit it just right to make him spill, and enjoy the best orgasm. 

Getting back on the tube, they went home and flopped on the sofa, whiled Noel turned on the telly. All they could do was wait, and hope they would hear sooner rather than later.


	12. Keep The Dream Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel decides to call up the other band members and play together, as both he and Liam were getting cabin fever. When they get to the studio, everyone is happy to see them and they run through a few songs until Noel tells them to take a break. Liam wants to do a whole set and has a fit, throwing his tambourine. He needs the sense of accomplishment, after all of his problems. They decide they will have more practices. When the two brothers get home, Noel noticing the answering machine blinking. He listens to the message and it is the doctor with good news, Liam is healthy enough for the transplant.

Days went by, each cursing the telephone as they passed it, as no one had rung them up about the tests. Deciding they needed to get out, Noel called up the other band members so they could play, even if it wasn't a serious rehearsal. He knew there would be booze and fags but Noel believed his brother could handle it. 

"Liam, put yer trainers on, we're meeting up with the band at the studio. I can't take laying around here a minute more." Liam just stared at Noel for a moment, shrugged, and did as he asked. "Bet they be smokin fags an havin beers, you think I can handle bein round that?" Liam asked. "I do, cos you'll have me, and I won't be doin' none of that."

Not saying another word, they grabbed gum, keys and their wallets, then made their way to the tube station. When they got there, it was crowded, and the tube itself was as well. Both tried to look as aggressive as possible, and while no one came near, neither one's heart was in it.

When they stepped off, Liam asked, "You think we're losing our edge?" As they walked, Noel, wearing his sunglasses as usual, replied with, "Dunno, but if so, we need to practice and get our music back in our veins. It's an extension of ourselves, and maybe we've been removed from it for too long." Liam hadn't expected such a profound answer, but then, he was the soul of the band.

"Let's see how we feel after we play, if anything, it will be good to see the guys." Walking up to the studio, they saw Bonehead putting out a fag and smiling. "Fuckin hell, been way too long since we had a proper meeting of everyone."

"I think we should meet up at the very least once a week. When Liam is all fixed up, won't be no good if we sound like shite." Bonehead nodded as they made their way inside. Noel happened to notice there wasn't any bottles or cans, nor ashtrays. Could it be the band was abstaining to help Liam?" Noel wondered.

Everyone else was tuning, adjusting, and placing things so they were just right, when they turned and saw Liam and Noel. "Good to see you, good to be a whole band. This is how it should be."

"I noticed that no one's drinking or smoking, and if that is for Liam's sake, I think that's great. I quit all that for the time being as well. Drugs, too." Noel remarked.

"Ya, we thought it only right, but don't think that when we leave we won't be doin it." Bonehead laughed. "Well, already saw you on the pavement." Noel raised an eyebrow and went for his Union Jack guitar, and began tuning. Liam found his star shaped tambourine, and gave it a good shake. He did love that sound, and had missed it more than he'd thought he would. 

"Lemme know when yer ready and we can do, uh, Supersonic?" Noel offered. "Sounds good, though I wish I had a gin and tonic." Liam complained. "Well, least we ain't singing Cigarettes and Alcohol." Noel joked. "No we fuckin ain't." Liam shook his head and fixed his mike stand just as he liked it, as Noel counted to four.

The band started, and Liam began singing! Everything felt right all of a sudden, and everyone's mood was raised by their performance. Liam even smiled as he sang, something he rarely did. Noel was glad he had decided to do this.

Six songs later, and Noel told everyone to take 'five.' Liam protested, not wanting to stop. "Liam this is a break for everyone, not just you." Noel lied. He was worried his brother wouldn't rest to prove how good he was doing.

"I'm tellin ya, you, I'm ready to sing all the songs we've got for the album, ya know what I mean?" Liam shook his tambourine and continued singing, while everyone looked to Noel for guidance. "Liam, I'm bloody tired I'm takin a break." Noel put his guitar down and went to get a drink, while he sat in the other room. One by one, each band member followed, until it was just Liam and his tambourine, and his voice.

"Stubborn bastard has never known when to take it easy." Noel grumbled. Eventually, Liam turned around and walked to where the others were relaxing. "Fuckin hell, we should go through it all. We were about to tour, an I know we will soon, cos I been doin everything right. We're just waiting on a phone call from the lab..." Liam's voice trailed off, and he threw his tambourine in a fit of anger.

Noel stood up and put a hand on Liam's shoulder, but he just shrugged. "I want to be normal, I want to be on tour, I can't wait, it's fuckin killing me." Liam shouted. Noel wrapped his arms around Liam, and whispered, "I know, but yer doin great, an soon we'll be out there." Liam took a deep breath, and nodded. Noel sat back down, and Liam collected his tambourine, looking it over as he held it. After that he sat down, wishing he he could have a drink.

The band played for another hour, and then decided to stop for the day. They did decided they were going to play more often, as it had elevated their mood and they could only get better with practice. For the Gallagher's getting out of the house, and doing what they did best was what they wanted, they couldn't just wait by the phone.

Guigsy offered to use the touring van to take Noel and Liam home so they wouldn't have to take the tube, since it was his night to have it. No one had a car, but sharing the van seemed to work. Sliding in the back, Liam ended up with his head on Noel's shoulder asleep, as Guigsy rummaged through the radio stations. 

"Everything is shite, an were brilliant, fact!" Guigsy stated. "I haven't bought any albums from a new band in ages, jus stick with me old stuff. I know people are gonna go mad fer us, and buy our tunes. 

Noel pet Liam's head while he and Guigsy discussed how their band was going to be the best until they parked. Liam lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. "We're home, let's get inside." Noel told Liam. He seemed to be in a bit of a daze, not saying a word, even when Noel thanked their friend. 

"Your shoulder makes fer a hard pillow." Liam said while yawning. "Cos it ain't no pillow." Noel replied. They went to the house where Liam went to have a piss and Noel noticed the answering machine was flashing. He'd thought it was broken from a fight they'd had, but it looked okay. Noel pressed, 'play' and it was the doctors office that had called! The message stated that both Liam and Noel were healthy enough for the transplant to take place and that they needed to call back to make another appointment.

The look on Noel's face made it look like he'd won the World Cup, and when Liam walked into the room he wanted to know what was happening. "Liam, Liam! You can have the surgery, that was the doc sayin so on the answering machine. Liam's mouth dropped open and he made a remark about thinking it was broken, but then getting as excited as Noel. 

"Fuckin hell, bout time we got good news!" Liam wrapped his arms around Noel and pressed his lips against the other's. Noel kissed him back, head tilted, mouth open. They kissed each other deeply, a feeling of relief falling over each, even though they still had a ways to go. They had passed another step, though, and it was a big one, definitely a reason to celebrate.

"We have to call the hospital back and tell mum." Noel whispered. "We will, but later, d'ya know what I mean?" Liam whispered back. "I think I do." Noel sighed heavily as his heart thudded in his chest.

Liam led them back to the bedroom, and began to undress. "Shower with me?" He asked. "Oh god, yes!" Noel answered, getting out of his clothes. When both of them were naked, Liam led Noel to the bathroom and turned on the taps. While the water was warming up, Liam pinned Noel up against the glass door, and began stroking his brother as he looked him in the eyes. "Bloody hell Liam, yer good with that hand..." Noel's eyes began to roll back and Liam moved in to kiss his brother again. His brother's breath was quickening with Liam's touch, so he slowed down and cupped his balls before stopping.

"Water's lookin hot." Liam told Noel as he watched the steam fill the room. "Yer hot." Noel sassed, holding his cock. "Now that you got me good an ready, let's get in." They were greeted by a wall of steam, which rushed out at them. Once it, Noel pushed Liam up against the cool tiles, the heat from the hot water swirling around them. Kissing him hard, Liam let out a muffled whine as he thrust forward.

Noel met his hips with his own, and both received a minimal amount of friction against each other's body's. In fact, just enough to drive each other mad with lust. Breaking their kiss, Noel ordered Liam to turn. He nodded while Noel got the soap and lathered it. Sticking a finger in, Liam cursed and threw his head back, begging for more.

"In a minute." Hearing that, Liam rested his head on the tile and grabbed his cock, to bring himself some relief. Noel was quick, and when he was finished, he kissed up the back of Liam's spine, until he got to his neck. There, he kissed and sucked enough to leave a red mark, but nothing permanent. Liam hissed, "Oh goddamnit, Noel, fuckin fuck me already!"  
Noel loved watching Liam squirm, but he too wanted bliss. Lathering his cock up, he slid inside Liam. Both gasped with desire.

Hand's on Liam's hips, Noel thrust deep inside Liam, Liam still stroking himself, until Noel reached around and took over. After that, Liam jut put his palms against the cool tile as the spray of the water hit them. Noel continued with his licking and sucking of his brother's neck and then gave him a good tug of his hair with his other hand. "Unnngh!" Noel gasped. He had remembered how good this had felt for his brother and was the only one with long enough hair.

Pulling harder, Liam let out a shriek, and cursed under his breath as fell over the brink of desire, painting the wall before him with spurts of his come, as well as his hand. Noel could feel it, and with a grunt, he too fell into bliss and filled Liam with his hot come. Standing still for a moment, Noel kissed the back of his brother's neck and pulled out. His come ran down Liam's leg and was washed away by the shower water. He turned to face Noel, and they kissed each other softly.

Their head's lost in the clouds, they washed each other and then got out. after they had dried, they lay on the bed with each other, just happy things were finally working out. They needed to tell so many people the good news, but at that moment they were basking in their happiness.


	13. I Am The Walrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel rings up his mum and the members of Oasis to tell them the good news about Liam being able to receive his kidney. Later on, Liam asks if Noel will shave him, and he agrees. He does a good job, and Liam ends up rubbing his clean shaven face on Noel's belly, which leads to oral sex. After that, Noel makes tea and they listen to The Beatles "I Am The Walrus" while eating.

"Fuckin hell, we need a phone in here so we don't have to call anyone to tell them the good news." Noel complained. "I have a feeling it's gonna be awhile cos you know they are gonna ask more questions than we know the answers to." He added.

"Ya, but you know if we did, someone would call while we were sleepin an I'd give em an earful just outta habit." Noel laughed, thinking of him accidentally doing that to their mum. "I see what ya mean. Guess I need me dressing gown to call, unless you want to?" Liam declined, and Noel figured he was tired after their long day and time in the shower. 

Getting up, Noel found some clean underwear instead, and slipped them on. He then leaned over and kissed Liam, before going into the other room to call mum and the guys. Luckily, word would get out quick enough just telling those few people.

Scratching his head, Noel grabbed the phone, and trailed it by it's long cord, reclined on the sofa, and put the phone in his lap. First on the list was the hospital, so they could get their next appointment. When he called, he was able to get Friday, and it was currently Monday. Noel knew the week would go at a snails pace, but didn't know what else they could do. Next he called his mum, and then everyone in the band. You could hear the excitement in their voices, but also hope for the future. They needed that optimism, no matter how sarcastic and cynical he and Liam could get.

Pleased with himself, Noel put the phone aside, and went to check on Liam. He hadn't been joking about being tired. He'd fallen asleep, and looked so peaceful. Noel just stood and watched him for a bit, and then decided he would grab a pack of fags he'd kept hidden and smoke one on the balcony. 

Lost in thought as the shadows grew long, Noel didn't even hear Liam come out. He stood next to his brother, took the fag from his lips, and took a drag. "Fuckin hell, I needed that. I suspected you had some Benson's about, but could never get the chance to look for em." Liam laughed fiendishly. He understood the urge, and now that he knew Noel had these, he'd be asking every now and then for one.

When he finishing smoking, Liam put it out in an old ashtray and asked how everything went. "Got an appointment for the doc for Friday, which means this week will seem like an eternity. Called mum and the band and everyone is over the moon for ya. Our kid, I love ya, an we'll see this through, ya?" Liam nodded. "Yah, and, oh, I've got me dialysis tomorrow at the hospital if you want to come. Gonna be boring as fuck, but I'd like you there." Liam hoped Noel would agree. "Course, not leavin you by yourself with all that." Noel answered.

"I was hopin you'd say that." Liam scratched his stubble covered chin, and they go back inside. Looking at his face in a glass cabinet, Liam mumbled something about how he should have shaved. "The urge, to, er, shower, was overwhelming if you remember, and once you and I came out, there was no thinkin, at least for me." Liam laughed, and nodded in agreement. 

"It's just been awhile, and I don't look like my handsome self." Liam found some gum and put it in his mouth, he was too tempted to have another fag now. "I think I get some say in that, and I think yer fine. Your whiskers and be a bit prickly doing sex things, but I'm over it." Noel stated. Liam had no idea, but thinking about it, it made sense. "Noel, will you shave me?" Liam asked. Noel looked at Liam, a look of question on his face, but told him he would.

"When do ya want me to shave you?" Noel asked. "Could we do it now, we ain't doin nothing are we?" Liam asked. "No, just pot noodles for tea and telly, you know like rock and roll stars." Noel said with a laugh. "Some things rich people eat are just shite, we'll have better food, but none of that stuff." Liam got up to go to the toilet and Noel followed. 

"All right, just sit on the toilet and let me shave you, like I do meself." Liam sat down while Noel got out the shaving cream, razor, and a washcloth to make hot and put on Liam's face. This he did first, opening up his pores and hair follicles. Liam sighed at the warmth and relaxed. After taking the washcloth off, Noel applied the shaving cream, and then got out the razor. Liam really was trusting him whether he was conscious of that or not, so he would be extra careful.

Shaving in nice strokes, Liam sighed as Noel revealed the nice smooth skin he preferred against his. When finished, Noel used the towel to get the rest of the shaving cream, and then bent down to kiss his lips. "Oh, I admit that is so much better." Noel couldn't keep his hands off of Liam's face and agreed to shave him whenever he didn't feel like he wanted to.

Liam wrapped his arms around Noel's waist and rubbed his smooth soft skin over his belly and below, Noel sighing due to the amazing feeling. Looking up into Noel's eyes, he whispered, "Maybe we ought to see how much you like me clean shaven?" Noel, still only in his underwear began to harden, his cock pushing up through the elastic.

"Take that as a yes." Noel ran his fingers through Liams hair, as he slid his underwear down to the floor. Noel's cock stood at attention, and Liam grabbed it and held on tightly as he licked the back and kissed the head. It was such an improvement to have soft skin against his, and Noel was going mad for the attention. Taking Noel all in, caused him to shiver. Liam's face was nearly touching his brother's pubic hair everytime he took him all the way in.

Noel put a hand up to lean against the wall, and spread his legs giving his bollocks some air and Liam even better access. As Liam hummed, Noel cursed and prayed under his breath, and when he grabbed Noel's bollocks, and tugged, Noel shouted something to god and then shot his wad down Liam's throat. He eagerly swallowed it, popped off, and smiled with ruby red lips. 

"Fuckin hell, I've fucked ya and you've sucked me, can't ask for much more than that." Noel was breathing heavy, when he picked up his underwear and put it back on. "Gotta go sit down." Noel stated as he made his way to the bedroom and sat on the bed. Liam got up, pleased with his work, and went into the kitchen for a drink. He looked forward to the days he wouldn't be restricted in how much he could have.

A few moments later, Noel came in and asked if he wanted tea now. "If yer makin it." Liam replied. "I am, so go find something good on telly ta watch, an I'll bring it out. with some toast." Liam nodded, and went and sat down on the sofa, turned on the telly, and flipped through the channels, there wasn't much to see, so he just kept flipping until Noel finally came over with a tray.

"Ya find anything?" Noel asked. 

"No, it's mostly news round this time anyway." Liam explained

"Bugger, don't care about Tory cunts destroying this country. It's already a fuckin toilet." Noel complained. Liam never paid politics any sort of mind, but did agree things were shite. "Know what? I'm gonna put on "I Am The Walrus" to celebrate, and cos I haven't heard it in a bit." Noel just smiled as he blew on his noodles. Liam set it up and put it on, then came back. "You know were gonna have to sing it now, right?" 

"Course, only proper." Liam answered. Both had their tea and were in good spirits when they went to bed that night.


	14. Hung In A Bad Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Noel wake up late for Liam's dialysis, which finds them scrambling to get dressed in hopes they will still take him. They do, and Noel ends up looking at every magazine there is waiting. After they have breakfast in the cafeteria, but it isn't long before Liam ends up with symptoms of food poisoning. At home, Liam lock's himself in the bathroom, but when Noel needs to use it, he doesn't hear anything nor any response to his shouts. Noel breaks the door down and finds Liam unconscious on the bathroom floor! He dials emergency services, and an ambulance comes and takes them to the hospital where Noel learns the transplant has to happen now, to save Liam's life.

"Bollocks.." Noel muttered, as he sat up in bed. Liam hadn't told him when his appointment was, and he didn't want them to be late. Nudging Liam, he let out a proper moan, and eventually opened his eyes. 

"Hey, your appointment...when is it?" Noel asked, looking down on Liam. Liam was rubbing his eyes, and when he was finished, he told him, it's at 9 am. "What time does it say on the clock by your head?" Noel asked. 

"It says were gonna be fuckin late, so we'd better get our shit together." Liam replied. Looking cross, Noel got up and dressed quickly. "Somehow I knew it was gonna say that. 'oh shit o'clock' seems to happen a lot round here."

Liam was in the bathroom, and when he came out he got dressed quickly as well. "Gonna need a cab, can't wait for the bleedin tube, we'll take that on the way back." Liam nodded, and they left, lucky to catch a cab quickly.

At the hospital, they found they were only 5 minutes late, and there were plenty of people waiting about. They sat down, and grabbed magazines that featured things they had no interest in, as they had no other source of entertainment. 

Finally, Liam is called in and Noel thumbed through another magazine. He had no idea that the appointment wasn't going to be quick, he just knows he wishes he was chain smoking like he used to do when he was waiting. 

Noel read hunting, fishing, women's, and then finally a sports illustrated, but it mostly talked about American football, not actual real football that the rest of the world played. After he'd finished, he sat back in his seat and just closed his eyes. 

When he woke up, Liam was before him, and he found he had been drooling. "You alright? I'm finished, we can go now." Noel stretched and stood up, he muttered, "thank Christ" under his breath. "Now we just have to wait for Friday." Noel reminded Liam.

"Now we just gotta find some breakfast, is what I'm thinkin." Liam was only half listening to his brother, when he stopped. "They got a cafeteria, ya?" Liam asked. "Ya, ate there once, pretty good, you wanna go?" Liam nodded. "Dont gotta ask me twice, just take me there."

They headed to the lift, and went up a few floors. Once they got out, the smell of food was overwhelming. "Fuckin hell, reminds me of waking up as a kid when mum would make something for us." Liam nodded, and when he saw the line for the buffet, he got in it, almost as if the cafeteria had taken over his willpower. Noel was behind him, wishing they could get some of the things they couldn't have, but remembered that in the future, things might be different.

Each got what they liked, and got some tea to go with. They sat down, and without even speaking cut right into their breakfasts. Half way through, Noel mentions how much better this is than toast, and Liam nods. Eating quickly, to feed their hunger, soon they are finished. 

"Oh god, that was good, but now I'm fuckin sleepy." Noel complained. "That, and I really need a fag right about now." He stood up and stacked his tray on top of Liam's and put it up. "Let's go." Liam got up as well, not saying anything, which was unusual. Usually he had a comment for everything.

"Right, we'll take the tube home, and maybe see if anyone wants to jam?" Noel asks. "Maybe, but I've got a cold sweat commin on, and I'm not feelin that great." This would be an annoyance, usually, but with Liam as he was, Noel became concerned. 

"Alright, were taking a taxi home, and you're layin in bed, even if I have to get me a nurse costume." Liam gave a weak smile as they entered the lift, took it down to the lobby and hailed a taxi. 

The closer they got to home, the more Liam held his guts and moaned. "Liam what did you eat that I didn't eat, cos this can only be food poisoning." Noel stated.

"Fuckin hell, er, the custard?" Liam couldn't think straight, but he had gotten custard, and Noel hated it. "Yeah, you know how I feel about that stuff..." Noel said.  
"Bloody nutter, you are." Liam groaned. "Ya, but a nutter without food poisoning."

"Oh fuck you!" Liam said with a smirk. They parked and Noel payed, while Liam got out and got sick in the bushes. Noel and the taxi driver's eyes locked, both knowing that timing had been everything. "Er thanks." Noel told the driver as he got out to check on his brother.

Liam had wiped his mouth on his sleeve, and all Noel could do was stare. "What?" Liam wondered. Noel just shook his head and unlocked the door. Liam ran straight to the toilet, locking the door. All sorts of sounds could be heard from both ends of poor Liam. He guessed he would never eat demon custard again, either.

"Oi, you open the window in there, ya?" Noel hated to think about what it would be like in there after Liam had demolished the place. He decided to go and sneak a fag, while Liam was chained to the toilet. Outside, he lit up, and it felt so good to have something so bad. He couldn't quit completely, but he had cut way back. When he was finished, he had to take a piss, so he knocked on the bathroom door, but didn't hear anything. 

"Liam, you alright?" No sound and no answer could be heard.

"Liam, don't be fuckin with me, I will break this door down!" Panic rose in Noel's voice, and he didn't even know if he could break down the door. He was going to try, however. 

Going up against the door with his shoulder turned out not to be as easy as it was in films, but he continued until it happened. When he got in, the place smelled dreadful, but worse, Liam was Laying on the floor. Noel bent down and gently slapped his face, then shook his brother. He was out, and Noel was terrified. He didn't want to leave his brother, but he knew he needed emergency services. Grabbing the phone with shaky hands he called.

Soon an ambulance came, and they put Liam on a stretcher. Noel's heart was beating out of his chest as he asked if he could go with them. They agreed, as they wanted as much information as Noel could give them. As they rode to the hospital, he was able to tell them everything up until they showed up. 

"His kidneys...is he gonna be alright?" Noel asked.

"The emergency staff with take care of him, Mr. Gallagher." He was promised. When they got there, Liam was taken away, and Noel had to register up front and wait. He had already waited when Liam had his dialysis, he was tired of waiting. Not wanting to bother with the magazines, he just paced. When his legs grew tired, he sat down and rested his eyes.

Next thing he knew, he was opening his eyes to the doctor that had been sorting Liam. He introduced himself as Dr. Johnson and told him that Liam needed the transplant if he was going to survive. Noel stood up, his mouth dropping open. "Take mine, I'm ready, I been ready, just don't let my baby brother die!"

"We will give you some forms to fill out, and then take you to the same room your brother is in. You will change into a gown and then the anesthesiologist will come talk to you. The whole surgery, because of laparoscopy will only be three hours. Noel was surprised, and glad. Blinking back tears, the hospital assisted him in getting everything done that he needed, before being taken to his room to prepare for surgery.


	15. You're Gonna Be The One That Saves Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel and Liam have their surgeries simultaneously. Liam's kidney's end up being worse that previously believed, and both are removed. Each man will have one healthy kidney, Noel saving Liam's life.

When Noel got to the room he would be sharing with Liam, he was handed a gown to change into, and left to change by the nurse, who shut the door behind her. Liam lay before him in his hospital bed, hooked up to oxygen. Liam's skin was pale, and his skin tight, causing him to not look like the man he usually called his brother. Despite that, he knew it was him, and ran his fingers over his forehead, whispering "Liam," then kissing it.

Noel blinked back tears as he stepped back, shed his clothes, and put on the gown so that it was opened in back. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he waited for the nurse to come back, as he stared at his brother before him. The room was silent, until he heard the door. He turned and told the nurse he was ready, and she came in.

Noel was told to make himself comfortable in the bed and that he would be hooked up to and IV, and blood would be drawn. Noel was weary of needles, but he remained quiet about it, not even having the will to make a joke. After both procedures were done, the nurse told him that he would be operated on at the same time as Liam in the OR, so that they could get one of his good kidneys in Liam without having to use ice, or anything else. Noel nodded, indicating he understood.

"Will we both be sharing a room again? I like the idea of my baby brother being so close to me. Being his older brother, I feel like I need to look after him, even if I know I can't really do anything."

The nurse nodded and said they would both be brought right back to this room. Noel gave a little smile as some other nurses came in. "Time to wheel you both off to the OR where you both will be given a measured amount of anesthetic. Neither of you will know or feel anything. 

Noel nodded, he wanted to get this done.

The nurses began wheeling them down the hall, and then into a giant lift. Once the doors opened, they were wheeled to the OR, which made Noel feel a bit anxious as he looked around the room. Luckily, something was injected into this IV and within moments he had double vision.

Then, everything went black. Unconsciousness, but no dreams for either.

The surgeons worked on each brother, seeing Noel's healthy kidney's and Liam's ruined ones. They were worse than predicted, and had to be removed. Noel's donated kidney would grow in size, and of course it was possible to live with just one. Liam's quality of life would improve, and Noel shouldn't notice any difference. 

Once the surgeons were finished it was believed that it had gone well. Liam would be started on some drugs to keep his body from rejecting Noel's kidney, but hoped since they were so close it would not pose a problem. The wounds were closed up, and they were bandaged. 

Both were wheeled into the recovery room together, their beds side by side. They would be out for awhile, but eventually, both would awaken and wheeled to their rooms. 

Liam was the first to open his eyes, and not knowing where he was, panic gripped him. His heart beat faster, and he felt short of breath, despite the oxygen. A nurse came to check on him, once the machine he was hooked up to started beeping.

"You all right?" The nurse asked.

"Fuck am I, the hospital again?" Liam asked. He looked over and saw Noel, and really lost it.

"Why is me brother here, too, did something happen to us?" Liam was almost afraid of learning what the answer might be.

"You just got your kidney from your brother, he saved your life." Liam didn't know why they'd had the surgery before even seeing the doctor on Friday, but he was glad it was done.

"Well, just don't tell me brother, he'll never let me forget." Liam joked. 

"Eh, wha.." Noel could be heard trying to wake up, his eyes clothes, but mumbling. Eventually, he was able to open his eyes, and when he did he looked over at Liam.

"You're alive!" Noel stated simply. Relief washed over Noel, as he saw his brother chatting up the nurse, and no longer looking like before.

"How do you feel?" The nurse asked.

"Like shite, but so long as Liam will be okay now, it's fine." Noel, as always, didn't hold back.

"We can get you both wheeled back to your room now, and in a few hours we'll come in and get you out of bed." The nurse informed them.

"What, after being all cut up, we have to get up?" Noel scowled worse than usual.

"Best way to prevent pneumonia, and it's just better if you aren't sedentary." She explained.

"Fuck's sake..." Noel muttered, Liam laughing, as he could care less. He was alive, Noel and the doctors had saved him, and now he knew life was going to get better. Noel just looked at him and assumed he was still on drugs.

Both were wheeled back to their room, where they could watch telly, or just rest. When the nurses had gone, Noel reached out his arm, and Liam reached his out as well so they could grab hands. 

"We made it, things have to get better after this." Noel said, as he looked at his brother. "I really thought you might die when I found you on the bathroom floor, and I never been so scared in all me life. I fuckin love ya." Liam squeezed Noel's hand and nodded. "Thank you. I wasn't gonna say, but I was told you saved me life. I'm gonna live it best I can in our rock and roll band." Putting their arms back under the covers, they each went back to sleep, letting the rest of the anesthesia wear off.


	16. It's Getting Better (Man!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the evening, both Liam and Noel are helped up, and though they are stiff, and still a bit groggy, they aren't excessive pain. They are on pain killers, but seem to be doing well, and not asking for them, just getting them at the allotted time. They have a normal tea, and even though it is hospital food, they eat as much as they can. Later, Liam watches telly, while Noel rests his eyes. Both go to sleep exhausted from the day. A nurse comes in the next day and gives them a hand, their mum visits, and the doctor says they can be discharged in the morning. Noel calls Bonehead and he says he can pick them up. They both cant wait to go home.

Later in the evening, the nurses helped both Noel and Liam up, after giving them pain medication. Each was stiff, and could feel the bandages, but were not in any pain. Each took a trip to the toilet and were escorted back to bed. 

"That was good, I believe you both will heal nicely." It was a beautiful blonde nurse that said it, and both Noel and Liam grinned at her like idiots, and nodded. "I'll bring you your tea now, if either of you are hungry." Each nodded, so she left to get them a tray of food.

Noel looked over at Liam, and grinned. "Love to take her home an have her take care of both of us." Liam agreed. "Gonna end up tenting these blankets, an even though she's a nurse, well, you know what I mean?" Noel absolutely did. 

Their tea was brought in by a different nurse, and their faces fell. "What happened, to the other nurse?" Liam asked. "Her shift is over, but you'll see her tomorrow." The new nurse stated. "Bugger." Noel whispered under his breath.

Presented before them was real food, hospital food, but still better than what they had been eating. "Oi, a full cuppa tea, cos I gots me a good kidney now!" Liam was so excited even if it was just a simple thing. They ate and drank a bit and had the nurse take their trays away. 

"Wanna watch telly?" Liam asked. 

"So long as it's not some shite game show, dunno why you even watch those. Not like you know any of the answers." Noel had a developed a headache, and closed his eyes. "I like to see people win stuff, ya twat." Liam found a nature show on big cats and decided to watch that. Even Noel couldn't complain about that, he was just like a cat sometimes.

Eventually, both nodded off, and the nurse came and turned the telly off, checked the machines and the IVs, then turned out their light. Because of the anesthesia, each had vivid dreams, much like when they were tripping. These were much more intense however, and eventually, Noel opened his eyes and whispered, 'Fuck!' He needed help getting out of bed to take a piss, and hit the button for assistance. 

Noel mentioned what he needed help with, and about his dreams. She told him that was common, and soon enough it wouldn't be a problem. Noel was relieved to hear that. With all the hustle and bustle in the room, Liam woke up, and asked to get up for the same reason. 

Once finished, they were back in bed, and quickly fell back asleep. Surgery always made people weaker, even if they didn't think it was a big deal. They both knew how big of a deal this was, and also knew if they rested the would get better faster, and then be able to go home. Noel longed to be in bed with Liam again, this time healthy. Noel wouldn't have to be so careful.

Next morning, the blonde nurse woke them up with an early breakfast. "Fuckin hell, thought you were supposed to rest in a hospital. She gave them both a pleasant smile. "Breakfast is always at 6am," you can eat and I can get ready any pain meds for you, and you can get blood drawn."

"A blood draw at breakfast, just like mum never had." Noel mumbled, as he shoveled some eggs in his mouth. The nurse just laughed as the phlebotomist came in and took blood samples from each. They were each given a pain injection in their IV, and ate a bit more than yesterday.

Each watched her as she moved about the room, their blanket's tenting despite everything they could do to prevent it from happening. They didn't know what to do, they couldn't ask to go to the toilet to wank, nor wank there in bed. Looked like they were just going to suffer.

"Finished?" The nurse asked Noel and Liam, she lifted their trays, and happened to look down. "You both seem pretty happy to see me." Her voice was low, her eyes shifting back and forth between each brother. "Let me get rid of these trays..."

After doing so, she came back in, and slid a hand up each brother's blanket and whispered, "Shhhhh!" She could feel how long and hard they were, and under different circumstances, she would easily go home with them. Instead, this would have to do. She grabbed their cock's and began stroking away, both at the same time.

Each brother raised up, mouth's wide, believing they were in a dream. This was too good for a dream, however, and all three hoped no one would walk in. Each gripped the sides of their beds, as their heart rates went up, and they began to breathe heavy. Thrusting into her hands, she was doing an amazing job. On top of that, neither had touched themselves or each other in a few days. The first one to reach the height of desire, was Noel. As his cock was pumped he could feel himself come on his blanket and on himself. In order not to make a sound he bit his fist, and it had worked.

Liam wast next. Desire was like a shock of lightning, and as soon as he felt it, he emptied on the blanket and himself as well, biting his lip to keep from screaming. "Oh god, thank you, we were embarrassed, but you fixed everything." Noel stated. "Well, now we have to clean you up and give you clean sheets." The nurse informed them. 

"Fine by me." Noel needed to have a piss anyway, and knew his brother would to. She helped each out of bed where they could see their spunk stains on their gowns. The nurse just grinned and Liam wondered if she did that with other patients. Noel didn't care, he was just glad it happened.

When both were changed, and after they had used the toilet, they got back in bed. "Doctor is supposed to come round and talk to you later. I think you go home tomorrow." They would miss that nurse, but be glad to be home. Liam put another animal show on telly, this time about rhinos.

The doctor came in, and Liam turned off the telly. He told them that the surgery had gone well, and the Liam's kidney's were worse than they had believed, and had to be removed. "For each of you, your kidney will expand in size some and you shouldn't have any problems. If you do, go to emergency services immediately. Otherwise, you can eat what you like, Liam, and even have a drink, but don't be boozing it up, same with you, Noel. You want to keep this kidney in proper health."

"When do we get to go home?" Noel asked. "How does tomorrow morning sound? You think you can arrange a ride? We can bring in a telephone for you to use." Both nodded, all they had to do was find out who had the van, and they could take them home. The doctor left, and their nurse brought in a telephone. Noel dialed up Bonehead and asked about the van. He said he had it and he would be happy to pick them up. Noel thanked him and hung up the phone.

At the door, their mum knocked, and they told her she could come in. Peggy did and smiled at them both. "Oh I been praying fer you and just look at ya! Liam there is color back in your face, you both look like my healthy boys again." Peggy had tears in her eyes, so grateful her boys were all right.

"Mum, we can eat normal food again, just mind the booze." Liam stated. "Sunday tea will be better now, well, when we are around. We need to get the band on track." Peggy nodded, knowing how important Oasis was to them. "Don't worry, we can come see you and Paul, and if we become rich rock and roll stars, we'll bring gifts." Peggy blushed at the thought of this and didn't say a word. The health of her boys was all that mattered.

"When do you boys come home, d'ya know?" Peggy asked. "Tomorrow, mum, if everything goes right, Bonehead has the van and he's picking us up." Noel informed his mother. "So soon, that is a miracle." Noel didn't want to tell her it was just modern medicine and just let her believe it was in fact, a miracle.

Peggy got up and kissed each of her boys one the forehead and told them she loved them, and then left. "I love you boys, I am so happy." She said, as she walked out of the room. Each rested after that, until the next time they would be hustled out of bed.


	17. Who Feels Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel and Liam are sent home from the hospital after being taught how to change their bandages. Liam learns he will have to take medication his whole life to keep his body from rejecting the kidney, which he isn't happy about, but accepts. When Bonehead drops them off, Liam and Noel are finally alone, and the first place they go is to bed.

During the night both Liam and Noel slept well, only awakened by nurses to use the toilet. Their nightmares had ceased, leaving their minds in just a blanket of darkness until 6am rolled around, and they were woken up by their nurse. 

"Good to wake up to a beautiful face, but I'd rather sleep more and see you in my dreams." Noel told the nurse with a yawn. Liam nodded in agreement. "Well, you both can dream all about me when you leave, cos I think after breakfast you'll be discharged."

Liam looked over at Noel and smiled, he was getting agitated by laying about in the hospital. This was actually a good sign, that's just how the old healthy Liam would have acted, instead of the sickly one who just lay about.

Breakfast was brought in, and they had their tea and toast. Didn't bother with anything else since they were supposedly going to be leaving soon. As they ate, the doctor came in and spoke to Liam and Noel.

"Everything indicates you are both healthy enough to go home. You both will have to take it easy, as you are bandaged up, and the nurse will teach you how to change your bandages once a day. Regular meals, but like I said, no boozing it up!" He pointed a finger to Liam first, and Noel second. "Well, we have one brother named Paul, I suppose we could nick a kidney offa him." Liam laughed. The doctor didn't look amused.

"You can go ahead and phone your ride home while we get the paperwork ready, and your nurse will unhook you from the machines." Noel and Liam thanked the doctor, and then lay back when he left.

The nurse took the trays away and then unhooked each brothers' IV and took away the oxygen, as well as other things measuring temperature and heart rate. They were so happy to be free of those things! The nurse then brought in tape, scissors, and gauze, then told them to watch as she changed each wound. It was simple enough and they knew they could handle it.

"Also, Liam is on a drug to help his body from rejecting his kidney, it will also compromise your immune system as well." Liam made a face. "Well, how long do I take it for?" He asked.  
"You will be taking it the rest of your life." The nurse told him. Liam crossed his arms and muttered, "fuck's sake."

"An order has been put in at the chemists, you can just go by and get it. If someone you know is ill, best stay away from them, Liam." He sighed, not liking it, but realizing if that is what he had to do, he would do it.

"Now that you are free of those machines, you may get dressed while I bring in a telephone." Pleased, both got out of bed and gently stretched. They put the clothes on that they came to the hospital in, both knowing as soon as they got home, they would shed them.

When finished, they sat on their beds, and Noel was handed a phone. He called up Bonehead who was still in bed. However, he said he would get up and head on over. Noel hung up the phone and put it on a nearby table.

Noel looked over at Liam, who immediately made eye contact and began slowly licking his lips with the tip of his tongue. Noel's mouth dropped open a bit, and he realized what Liam was doing. He'd done the same thing while they were facing each other on the tube. Liam must also have remembered what happened when they got home.

"Tease..." Noel hissed.

"Who says? If I back up me intentions, how am I a tease?" Liam asked, coyly.

"We have to be careful." Noel stressed, as much as hated the idea.

"We'll go slow, we'll say it's for medicinal purposes." Noel just stared at Liam, and then laughed. "I'm just glad you feel good, you do, right? I mean it's my bloody kidney, you should feel best you ever had." Noel asserted.

"Once I'm all healed, I'll tell ya, but I do know I don't feel like I did before. I really felt like I was dying...." Neither spoke a word after that. The idea of Liam being gone was just too much.

When they heard a knock on the door, each said, "Come in." It was Bonehead with a big smile on his face. "So can I take you home now?" He asked. "We have to sign discharge papers an then ya."

A nurse brought those in and some supplies to take home. Each signed of and, Noel took the supplies. "You are both free to go now." Thank you, ya, thank you. She blushed and then left the room. Bonehead felt like he was missing something, but didn't ask. 

Everyone got up and they left the hospital. Noel said they would have to stop by the chemist's for a moment, but then they could go home and rest. "How is everybody?"  
"Well, they'll be better knowing you're at home, other than that, occasionally playing, but not very seriously. Played some football, got pissed, and that's about it.

"Guess me and Liam are the lives of the party." Noel had always known it to be true, Liam as well. "Ya, guess you both are, so get better!" Bonehead pulled into the pharmacy parking lot, and Noel got out and went in. He came back with a sack and got back in the van. He handed it to Liam, and then they went home.

Once there, they got out, happy to see their building and Bonehead waved them off. Inside, Noel put the supplies down, and Liam put his new medication down. They went back to the bedroom, took their clothes of, and got under the covers. "I've miss us in bed like this." Liam whispered. Noel moved in with a soft kiss, he's not had a chance to kiss him in days, but now he would have all the time in the world.

Liam reached a hand down, grabbed Noel's arse, and pulled him closer so their pubic hair and semi hard cocks touched. He then deepened their kiss as Noel threaded his fingers through Liam's hair. "You've got me." Noel whispered. "Cos I want you, we can go slow." Noel nodded, and turned to grab the lotion, while Liam turned so his backside was facing. 

Putting lotion on his fingers, Noel fingered his brother for a good long while, leaving him gripping the bed sheets. "You ready." Noel asked.

"Fuck, ya, please!" Liam spat out. Noel slid inside and gasped at how good Liam felt squeezing his cock. Slowly, he began to move as he kissed the back of Liam's neck. Since it had been so long since they had been together, every movement, every caress, was electrifying. Both moaned, cried, and breathed heavily as their bodies reached dizzying heights of pleasure. 

Noel was the first to be shattered by his orgasm, Liam's body seeming to milk his cock with every thrust. Gripping Liam's arm, he filled his brother with his hot come, they lay still breathing. Liam stroked himself to bliss with the help of Noel being inside him. He let out a cry as he spurt his come on the bed before him, and then sighed. 

"Liam." Noel finally uttered.

"What?" Liam replied.

"I fuckin love you." Noel whispered.

"Ya, I fuckin love you, and er, thanks for savin me life." Liam replied.

Both lay there, falling asleep a few times, eventually getting up to shower. They took care of each other's bandages, and each, though they never mentioned it again, had a new affection and were quicker to make up after fights.


End file.
